Semper Fedelis
by Phoeeeeenixxxxxx
Summary: La Grande bataille a pris fin après que Harry Potter ait tué Voldemort dans la Grande Salle. Il y a eu beaucoup de pertes, pendant la bataille et Hermione Granger a échappé à cette vérité toute l'été. A présent, une nouvelle année va bientôt commencer, et Hermione va devoir faire face aux mensonges, aux secrets, aux sentiments, à ses ennemis, et surtout... à ses amis.
1. Semper Fedelis: CV

Semper Fedelis : Résumé

* * *

La Grande bataille a pris fin après que Harry Potter ait tué Voldemort dans la Grande Salle. Il y a eu beaucoup de pertes, pendant la bataille et Hermione Granger a échappé à cette vérité toute l'été. Au cours de ces mois, elle s'est retrouvée dans des endroits qu'elle n'imaginait jamais fréquenter, elle s'est amusée comme jamais, mais à présent, une nouvelle année à Poudlard arrivait à grande vitesse et elle voulait y retourner pour avoir ses A.S.P.I.C.

Cependant, de nouvelles rencontres vont chambouler la vie de la Gryffondor, sa nouvelle vie qu'elle a entrepris au cours de ces derniers mois va rencontrer son ancienne vie. Hermione va devoir faire face à la vérité, aux mensonges, aux sentiments, à ses ennemis, et surtout... à ses amis.

* * *

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, cette fiction est ma pure invention. Pour moi l'écriture est seulement un passe temps, un moyen de pouvoir me libérer et de partir voyager dans ma tête. Alors je me suis lancée dans l'écriture de cette fiction car tout d'abord je suis une fan d'Harry Potter sans aucun doute. Ce monde magique me fascine depuis petite, comme vous, sans doute, si vous vous retrouvez ici. n'a pas voulu mettre beaucoup de romance dans l'aventure et elle a eu bien raison, c'est une écrivaine qui a marqué l'Histoire pour ma part. Alors, qui n'a pas jamais imaginé une seule fois, la suite des événements qui pourraient arriver juste après la mort de Lord Voldemort ? Imaginer, retranscrire, écrire, c'est ce que je fais quand il faut que je me vide la tête, comme Dumbledore avec sa pensive. Je n'ai aucune expérience en écriture, mais j'espère que cette histoire vous fera changer de planète au moins une fois et passer de bons moments.

Je vous souhaite donc, bonne lecture !

NyxSpero


	2. Chapitre I : Le Chaudron Baveur

CHAPITRE I: Le Chaudron Baveur

* * *

Le soleil atteignit la chambre de la jeune femme, qui ouvrit alors les yeux. Un nouveau jour, peut-être différent du précédent, ou pour le moins elle l'espérait. Elle se prépara donc pour sortir, et aller acheter ses fournitures scolaires sur le chemin de traverse. Pendant le trajet, elle repensait à son été, qui a été assez mouvementé. Elle avait, en effet, beaucoup de mal à se reconnaître. La jeune femme s'était retrouvée dans des fêtes, soir après soir, et elle avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais elle a adoré ça et si c'était à refaire, elle le referait sans hésiter.

Une fois arrivée à destination, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la liste de fourniture ennuyée. Les années précédentes, quand elle recevait cette liste, elle était excitée, et avait hâte de retourner en cours, mais cette année était différente. Voldemort était mort, la paix était rétablie, et elle n'avait plus la même motivation pour étudier. Quand elle repensa à son été, un sentiment de nostalgie la submergea et comprit alors qu'elle n'était plus la Miss-je-sais-tout coincée, des années précédentes. Elle voulait à présent profiter de la vie comme elle l'avait fait ces derniers mois. Elle n'avait donné aucunes nouvelles à ses amis depuis la bataille à Poudlard, mais elle n'éprouvait pas de regrets, ce qui lui paraissait bizarre.

Elle était encore plantée au milieu du chemin de traverse, mais une jeune fille ne tarda pas à la faire sortir de ses pensées.

\- Excuse-moi... Je suis nouvelle dans le coin, pourrais-tu m'indiquer où pourrais-je trouver un magasin avec des animaux ?

Hermione la regarda de haut en bas, elle avait de jolies formes, brunes, yeux noisettes perçant, et elle avait l'air assez gênée, ce qui amusa beaucoup la Gryffondor.

\- Eh bien, je vais faire bien mieux que de te l'indiquer, je vais t'y emmener, répond Hermione toute souriante.

La jeune brune lui sourit timidement, et accepta ça proposition en marchant à présent à ses côtés. Cette dernière rompit alors le silence, ne comprenant pas le malaise de la jeune femme.

\- Alors... tu n'es pas du coin c'est ça ?

\- Non, pas vraiment... J'étais à beauxbatons en réalité.

Hermione comprit soudainement pourquoi elle trouvait le regard de cette femme si perçant. Mais ce qu'elle trouvait bizarre, c'était que, généralement, les filles de beauxbâtons étaient plutôt sûres d'elles et n'étaient pas si timides, mais elle, elle est différente. La curiosité de la lionne prit alors le dessus.

\- Ah... beauxbâtons, ça explique tout. Comment ça se fait que tu viennes à Poudlard ?

\- J'aime beaucoup cette école, répondit la jeune brune d'un trait.

Cette dernière phrase fit monter encore plus la curiosité de Hermione, devinant très bien que cette fille cache quelque chose, mais elle n'insista pas.

Arrivé devant la boutique, la jeune brune remercia Hermione toujours avec ce même sourire timide, et la salua. Elle regarda alors cette fille s'éloigner, et ensuite elle reprit le bout de parchemin où il lui était indiqué la liste de fournitures qui l'attendait. Après être entrée chez Fleury et Bott et avoir pris tous les livres qui lui servaient pour cette dernière année à Poudlard, elle voulait à présent se détendre. Elle se dirigea d'un pas déterminée vers le Chaudron Baveur pour aller y boire un coup, en oubliant qu'il lui manquait la moitié de la liste de fournitures à acheter et que la rentrée scolaire était prévue dans quelques jours seulement. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle s'installa au comptoir en posant ses affaires à côté, et en sortant de son sac une cigarette _moldue_ qu'elle ne tarda pas à allumer grâce à un coup de baguette. Hermione Granger fumant une cigarette. L'un des impact de l'été mouvementé dont elle ne portait plus tant d'importance.

\- Eh bien, plus tôt que d'habitude aujourd'hui Hermione. Je te sers quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- Très drôle Tom, comme d'habitude s'il te plaît.

\- Mauvaise journée ? demanda-t-il en préparant la boisson.

\- Pas vraiment, juste une journée... ennuyante.

Tom sourit en voyant la tête de la jeune femme qui n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Il lui servit le verre de Vin de Sureau qu'elle lui avait demandé quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Dis-moi, tu comptes encore sortir de ce pub à l'aube ? Si je ne me trompe pas, dans quelques jours, le grand retour à Poudlard, dit Tom en remarquant l'air sombre de la jeune femme, que se passe-t-il Hermione ? Tu n'as pas l'air heureuse d'y retourner ?

\- Je ne sais plus vraiment, cette année est différente, je suis différente, je n'ai donné aucunes nouvelles à Harry et Ron depuis la mort de Voldemort, j'ai ignoré tout leurs courriers sans même savoir pourquoi. Ces derniers fois, je n'étais plus la Hermione qu'ils connaissaient, j'étais une autre personne, et cette personne, c'est moi à présent.

\- Tu sais Hermione, un peu de changement ne fait jamais de mal, et tu as toujours un grand cœur en toi, tu es toujours intelligente, tu es toujours belle, voir encore plus belle ! Alors ne t'inquiètes pas, même si ces derniers mois ont été... chauds, ça ne fait pas de toi une mauvaise personne. Juste une fille qui avait trop de responsabilité sur elle et qui voulait à présent souffler et vivre sa propre vie.

\- C'est pour cela que le Chaudron Baveur restera à jamais mon endroit favori, merci beaucoup Tom, je ne sais pas comment tu peux encore me supporter, répond Hermione en lui souriant.

\- Ah ! Tu me poses une colle là Hermione !

Hermione lui donna un coup sur le bras, ce qui provoqua les rire de ce dernier. Tom était le barman du Chaudron Baveur depuis le début de l'été, il avait des cheveux bruns foncés, un regard sombre, le bras droit tatoué, assez beau garçon pour attirer les filles au comptoir, qui d'ailleurs sont très jalouse de Hermione, ce qui l'amusait beaucoup. Un groupe de filles les observait, ce qui n'échappa à la Gryffondor. Elle tira donc Tom par le t-shirt pour le rapprocher d'elle, et lui mordit la lèvre, ce qui provoqua des regards noirs et des regards de travers d'une grande majorité de filles qui avaient assisté à la scène. Cependant, il n'y avait pas que les filles qui avait vu la scène, Harry et Ron avaient tout vu par la grande vitré du pub. Mais ils ne se manifestèrent pas, ils regardaient incrédule Hermione, une cigarette à la main, un verre qui lui était sûrement destiné devant elle, et la façon dont elle provoquait toutes ces filles avec ce garçon. A ce moment-là, quelqu'un d'autre s'approcha d'Hermione.

\- Granger.

\- Un problème ? Ne me dit pas que toi aussi tu es jaloux comme toute ces filles Zabini ! Tu assumes enfin ton homosexualité ! Rigola-t-elle en regardant Tom qui souriait.

\- Au plus grand regret de Tom, je suis loin d'être homo, Granger. Mais celle qui a de plus grande chose d'être gay ici, c'est bien toi, après ce qu'on a vu aux dernières soirées.

Hermione se leva de sa chaise et se rapprocha du Serpentard, pour ensuite lui murmurer :

\- Ah ce que je vois, ça t'as bien marqué, tu veux que je recommence ici, peut-être ?

Le Serpentard, qui ne fit rien paraître de son malaise, et continua le petit jeu que vient de lancer la jeune Gryffondor, amusée par la situation.

\- Je te met au défis Granger... Un petit cadeau t'attend si tu y arrives, dit Zabini en secouant un petit sachet discrètement, que Harry et Ron ne ratèrent pas toujours observant la scène.

\- Jeu de débutant Zabini.

\- Je choisis la cible Granger.

\- Fais-toi plaisir.

Tom rigolait devant le jeu que venait de s'ouvrir à Hermione. Il commença à sortir la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu, avec trois verres de shooter. Il versa le liquide dans chacun d'eux et Hermione pris d'abord un verre le buvant d'un trait, pour ensuite reproduire la même chose avec les deux autres. Harry et Ron n'en croyaient pas à leurs yeux. Etait-ce vraiment leur amie, en train de boire avec Blaise Zabini à 3h de l'après-midi ? Tom remplit de nouveaux les verres, et c'était au tour de Blaise, qui ne se fit pas prier.

\- Cette fille entrain de bouquiner. C'est ta cible Granger.

Hermione tourna la tête vers la fille qu'avait désigné le Serpentard, et elle reconnut la jeune brune dont elle avait fait la rencontre plus tôt. Elle avait l'air si innocente, et si immergée dans son monde, on aurait dit... _elle_ avant. Elle s'enleva cette pensée de la tête, et regarda Drago et Tom sourire.

\- Eh bien Granger ? On se dégonfle ?

\- Ta bêtise Zabini. Regarde un peu, et apprend.

Hermione prit la bouteille de whisky pur feu et bu une grosse gorgée. Ensuite elle fixa la jeune brune, toujours absorbée dans son livre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à quelle point cette fille lui ressemblait. Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers elle, et une fois arrivé devant elle, la lionne lui leva doucement le menton pour que celle-ci la regarde dans les yeux. Hermione plonge alors son regard dans le sien. Elle fut surprise à quelle point son regard était intense, et sans y penser, elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, s'asseyant à présent sur elle en continuant à l'embrasser. Tom et Zabini savourèrent la scène en allumant une cigarette. Harry et Ron quant à eux, ne savaient plus où se mettre, ils ne comprenaient plus grand-chose. Qui était cette fille ? Tant de questions se bousculèrent dans leur tête, toujours en observant Hermione assise sur la jeune femme brune en l'embrassant. Elle stoppa le baiser et se leva. La Gryffondor la regarda, et passa délicatement un doigt sur ces lèvres pour lui enlever le rouge à lèvre qu'elle avait laissé. Elle lança un sourire à la jeune femme brune avant de se diriger vers Zabini et Tom qui la dévoraient des yeux.

\- Refermez votre bouche vous deux, rigola-t-elle en apercevant les deux jeunes hommes qui la regardaient de haut en bas.

\- Très jolie Hermione, dit Tom en lui proposant une cigarette qu'elle accepta.

\- Merci Tom ! Alors Zabini, ma récompense ?

\- Très bien, très bien, ça arrive, il prit une pilule dans le petit sachet et la posa sur sa langue après avoir dit « il va falloir que tu viennes la chercher » en souriant.

Hermione leva les yeux aux ciels, et ensuite elle posa ses lèvres sur celle du Serpentard en entremêlant leurs langues. Tom commença à remplir de nouveaux les verres sachant ce qui allait ensuite se passer. Quand le baiser s'arrêta, Hermione pris un verre, et le fini en moins d'une seconde. Zabini, toujours avec ce même sourire au coin, la regarda rigoler. Après avoir fini le deuxième verre Hermione, resta figée devant les deux hommes qui la regardaient à travers la vitre du pub. Son cœur se resserra en les revoyant, ils avaient l'air tellement déçu et triste. Pendant un court instant elle aurait voulu leur courir après, leurs expliquer pourquoi elle n'avait pas donné de nouvelles. Mais Harry et Ron finirent par partir et une chaleur envahit alors Hermione, une chaleur qu'elle a connu toute l'été, une chaleur qui ne laissait pas place aux pensées négative.


	3. Chapitre II : La fin de l'été

CHAPITRE II: La fin de l'été

* * *

Le lendemain matin, quand Hermione se réveilla, elle se trouva dans l'une des chambres du Chaudron Baveur qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle regarda à côté d'elle, et comme elle imaginait, à ses côtés, Tom, torse nu, encore endormi. Elle le trouvait vraiment mignon quand il dormait avec ses mèches rebelles, puis elle devait s'avouer qu'il avait un beau torse musclé.

\- J'aime beaucoup quand tu me contemples comme ça, sourit ce dernier.

\- Oh Tom... Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu penses, j'étais juste en train de réfléchir et...

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Tom la tira sur lui, pour l'embrasser. Hermione rigola, et ne se fit pas prier pour se mettre à califourchon sur lui, et l'embrasser avec fougue. Après quelques heures, la Gryffondor finit par se lever, et s'habiller sous le regard observateur de Tom, avant de prendre son téléphone. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut vingt appels manqués de ses parents, et en regardant l'heure, elle comprit vite pourquoi.

\- Mince !

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Il est 2h de l'aprem !

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors j'avais promis à mes parents de ne pas rentrer tard, pour une fois !

\- Relax ma lionne, ce n'est pas si grave, dis-leur que tu as recroisé de vieux amis... Invente quelque chose comme d'habitude.

Hermione le regarda, encore nu dans son lit en souriant, puis le salua avant de sortir. Une fois sortit du Chaudron Baveur, elle fut éblouie par la lumière du jour, et elle s'empressa donc de chercher ses lunettes de soleil. Une fois trouvées, deux jeunes hommes qu'elle connaissait beaucoup trop bien, s'arrêtèrent devant elle.

\- Salut Hermione, dit Harry.

\- Euh... salut.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air très bien, ça va ?

En effet Hermione avait encore les habits de la veille, un peu décoiffé, avec un maquillage plus très frais. Cette dernière ne s'attendait pas du tout de croiser ses deux anciens meilleurs amis, aujourd'hui, elle savait que ce jour arriverait un jour où l'autre, mais surement pas avant la rentrée. Elle se sentit bien bête tout à coup, des souvenirs refirent surface, elle ne savait pas du tout quoi leurs dire. Elle savait très bien qu'ils étaient énervés contre elle, puis elle se souvint que hier ils étaient là, à l'observer. Tout à coup un malaise monta en elle, elle ne savait pas du tout comment aborder la situation.

\- Hermione... ? tenta le rouquin en apercevant le malaise de cette dernière

\- Oui ça va très bien merci. Ecoutez... Je sais très bien que je ne vous ai pas de nouvelles depuis... ce _moment-là_. Mais j'avais besoin de souffler, vraiment.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Nous comprenons parfaitement, lui répondit Harry

Hermione était vraiment surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réaction de ses deux amis. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'ils l'engueulent après tous ces mois sans nouvelles, et surtout après ce qu'ils avaient pu voir hier. C'est alors qu'elle se souvint qu'elle devait rentrer le plus vite possible. Ces parents devaient l'attendre impatiemment chez elle, et ça n'allait pas être joli. Elle s'excusa alors avec Harry et Ron, et leurs expliqua rapidement qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle. Ces deux derniers approuvèrent et elle finit donc par rentrer en transplanant. Une fois devant la porte de sa maison, sa mère l'ouvrit avant même qu'elle ait pu poser la main sur la poignée. C'est alors qu'elle comprit qu'elle allait avoir des problèmes.

\- Jeune fille ! Peux-tu m'expliquer d'où tu viens comme ça ? Nous t'avons appelé au minimum une vingtaine de fois avec ton père ! Sais-tu à quel point nous étions inquiets Hermione ?! Non bien sûr que non ! Mademoiselle s'en fou, après tout elle a fait ça tout l'été !

\- Calme toi chérie... Laisse notre fille s'expliquer, elle a sûrement une explication à tout ça... essaya le Père d'Hermione en prenant son épouse dans les bras.

\- Oh arrête de la défendre pour une fois ! Pour toi c'est normal qu'elle rentre à 2H30 de l'après-midi peut-être ?!

\- Non... bien sûr que non, mais Hermione à 18 ans. Je pense qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait, et puis c'est notre fille.

\- Merci Papa... Mais maman a raison, j'ai été imprudente tout l'été, et je m'en excuse. Mais j'ai croisé de vieux amis... Vous vous souvenez de Ron et Harry ? Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de passer un peu de bon temps avec eux avant la rentrée scolaire. Après tout c'est ma dernière année à Poudlard.

\- Oh ma chérie... moi qui pensait que tu étais encore sortie te... enfin aucune importance, il serait temps que tu commences à préparer tes affaires ! se rattrapa la Mère d'Hermione

\- Très bien, je vais tout de suite les préparer.

\- Ah Hermione j'oubliais ! renchérit sa mère avec une voie remplit de joie, tu as reçu une lettre de Poudlard, nous te l'avons posé sur ton lit !

Hermione acquiesça, en se demandant bien pourquoi elle avait reçu une lettre de Poudlard. Elle avait déjà reçu sa liste de fournitures, mais peut-être n'ayant pas tout acheté, ils lui en avait renvoyé une. Son esprit était encore embrouillé, elle n'arrivait très bien à assimiler ce qui lui arrivait ces derniers temps. Elle entra dans sa chambre puis regarda la lettre sur le lit. Elle fut assez curieuse de savoir le contenu de celle-ci, c'est la première fois que reçu une lettre de plus de Poudlard, avant la rentrée. Elle se dirigea donc vers la lettre posée sur son lit, et comme elle s'en doutait, elle était déjà ouverte.

« _COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

 _Directeur : Minerva McGonagall_

 _Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

 _Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

 _Chère Miss Granger,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que nous vous avons choisi pour que vous soyez Préfète-en-chef pour cette septième et dernière année. Nous vous rappelons que ce rôle est extrêmement important et demande beaucoup de rigueur. Je vous rappelle rapidement vos missions et vos avantages les plus importants :_

 _\- Respect du règlement dans l'école._

 _\- Doit patrouiller le soir._

 _\- Droit d'enlever des points à chaque maison._

 _\- Organisation d'évènements_

 _\- Droit d'assister au conseil d'administration_

 _\- Droit de sortir du château (statut particulier, voir plus précisément dans le règlement de l'école)_

 _\- Accès à la salle des professeurs (statut particulier, voir plus précisément dans le règlement de l'école)_

 _\- Accès aux réserves de l'école (statut particulier, voir plus précisément dans le règlement de l'école)_

 _Je vous conseille de lire le chapitre concernant les Préfets-en-Chef dans le règlement de l'école avant la rentrée scolaire toujours fixée au 1er septembre._

 _Veuillez croire, chère Miss Granger, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _PS : Je vous conseille aussi d'acheter les dernières fournitures qu'il vous manque Miss Granger._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directrice_ »

Une fois que Hermione eut finit sa lecture, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de se dire « _finalement, cette année ne sera pas si ennuyante que ça_ ». Elle rangea sa lettre, dans son sac avec la liste de fourniture, pour ensuite préparer sa valise. Demain il va falloir qu'elle retourne à Poudlard, ce qui semble vraiment irréaliste. La dernière fois qu'elle était allée à Poudlard c'était pour la bataille contre Voldemort. Il y avait tellement de morts, tellement de sang... C'était une vision d'horreur qu'elle n'oubliera jamais. Mais à présent, il ne fallait plus qu'elle y pensait , c'était du passé, et tout ce qui importait maintenant, c'était de profiter de cette année au maximum. Elle transplana ensuite au chemin de traverse pour acheter les derniers accessoires qui lui manquait pour l'année, et reparti directement chez elle, même si l'envie de passer au Chaudron Baveur était très élevée. Mais elle ne devait pas y aller, sinon elle finirait la soirée là-bas, voir même la matinée, et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle prenne le risque de rater le Poudlard Express. Pour une fois, Hermione rentra tôt chez elle, ce qui surprit beaucoup ses parents. Elle passa la soirée tranquillement avec eux, et ensuite elle alla se coucher pour affronter la journée qui l'attendait demain. Avant de succomber au monde des rêves, Hermione repensa à Harry, Ron, Ginny, à son été mouvementé, aux erreurs qu'elle a pu commettre, et à son retour à Poudlard. Elle ne pourra plus les éviter une fois là-bas, et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils découvrent tout ce qu'elle a vécu, tout ce qu'elle avait fait... Hermione finit par s'endormir, se laissant entraîner dans ses rêves. Demain, elle sera de retour à Poudlard, avec tous ses regrets, ses mensonges, ses secrets et ses vérités...


	4. Chapitre III : King's Cross

Chapitre III : King's Cross

* * *

\- Hermione, chérie, dépêche-toi s'il te plait !

\- Oui, une seconde, j'arrive tout de suite !

Hermione finit de ranger ses dernières affaires, et rejoignit sa mère dans la voiture pour aller à la gare _King's Cross_ , où sa mère la salua. Elle marcha jusqu'à la voix 9¾ pour ensuite rejoindre le fameux train qu'elle connaissait si bien : le Poudlard Express. Elle entra ensuite dans le train pour rejoindre le wagon des préfets. A sa grande surprise, il y avait déjà quelqu'un d'installé, une personne qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps. Drago Malefoy était assis contre la fenêtre en regardant dehors. Elle fut surprise de le voir ici, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il revienne à Poudlard en réalité. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus mature et beaucoup plus calme en étant tout seul. Hermione repensa à une soirée où elle y était, et où lui aussi y était aussi.

Drago Malefoy était assis tout seul, il était vraiment très élégant ce soir-là. C'était la première sortie d'Hermione, et cette soirée-là, elle était très timide mais cette timidité la rendait encore plus belle. Tout au long de cette soirée, elle sentait un regard pesant sur elle, c'était bien sûr celui de Drago Malefoy. Quand elle avait remarqué que Malefoy faisait que la regarder, et elle n'avait qu'une envie en tête, sortir de cet endroit. Elle se dirigea donc vers la sorti, en se demandant ce qu'elle avait en tête en venant ici, oublier le passer ? Elle rigola intérieurement à cette pensé, et au moment où s'apprêtait à sortir de cet endroit, quelqu'un ce tenait devant l'entrée, l'empêchant de sortir. Elle avait le coeur serrée, elle savait dès le début que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir ici, mais elle est quand même et à présent elle était prise au piège, Blaise Zabini se tenant devant elle, avec un sourire au coin.

\- Tiens tiens, voilà qui est intéressant... Hermione Granger. Je ne pensais pas que ce genre de... soirée, t'intéressais Miss-je-suis-parfaite.

\- Je me suis juste trompée d'adresse, ne te fais pas de fausses idées.

\- Tu mens très mal Granger, aller suis-moi.

Blaise se faufila dans foule, et en voyant que Hermione ne le suivait pas hésitante, il se retourna et la pris par la main, pour la forcer à le suivre.

\- Lâche-moi Zabini ! Lâche-moi tout de suite !

\- Du calme Granger, on est arrivé.

Hermione n'était pas du tout à son aise, et encore plus maintenant, qu'elle se trouvait devant un Drago Malefoy, assis confortablement dans son siège avec une cigarette et un verre à la main. Blaise Zabini s'assit à côté de lui en rigolant en voyant la tête de la lionne, qui en effet était terrifiée. Hermione, après avoir regardé les deux jeunes, tourna les talons prête à repartir. Elle se sentait vraiment idiote d'être venue ici, elle s'attendait à quoi sérieusement ? Hermione commença à marcher vers la sortie en gardant la tête haute.

\- Granger, appela le Prince des Serpentard avec le plus grand des calme, viens t'assoir.

Hermione n'en cru pas à ses oreilles. Etait-ce Drago Malefoy, son pire ennemi, qui la traitait de tout pendant sept années qui vient de lui dire d'aller s'assoir avec les siens ? Il était sûrement saoule, ou il lui préparait une très mauvaise blague, elle en était certaine. Mais elle ne devait pas tomber dans le piège.

\- Je ne suis pas ton chien, Malefoy.

\- Je n'en doutais pas une seconde. Veux-tu te joindre à nous alors ?

Hermione ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle regarda Drago Malefoy dans les yeux, des yeux bleus aciers qu'elle n'avait jamais aussi bien contemplé. Elle devait s'avouer que le jeune Serpentard était devenu vraiment très séduisant. Elle réfléchit en toute vitesse, et finit par s'assoir dans un fauteuil en face du Prince des Serpents.

\- Blaise dit à Tom de nous emmener trois verres de Whisky Pur Feu.

\- Je ne bois pas, Malefoy.

\- Ce soir sera une exception.

\- Je ne pense pas avoir été assez clair, je n'ai jamais bu une goutte d'alcool jusqu'à aujourd'hui et ça ne commencera certainement pas ce soir.

Drago la regarda à présent dans les yeux, ce qui lui donna la chair de poule sans savoir pourquoi. Cet _homme_ lui faisait de l'effet, elle l'avait bien compris, mais elle ne pouvait pas se l'avouer. C'est Drago Malefoy après tout. Quand celui-ci se leva enfin de son « trône », il se rapprocha de Hermione, toujours assise, et s'accroupit à son niveau. Plus que quelques centimètres les séparèrent. Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire, c'est la première fois que les deux jeunes se trouvaient aussi près l'un de l'autre, et cette dernière n'arrivait à faire aucun mouvement. Il se rapprocha de son oreille pour lui murmurer :

\- Je vois que tu n'es pas insensible à ma présence Granger... vu à quel point tu es entrain de rougir à la vitesse de l'éclair. Si tu veux rester assise ici prend ce verre, ce n'est que de l'alcool, ça ne va pas te tuer, ça va juste te... libérer, après toutes ces années de guerre. Fais-moi confiance, je sais de quoi je parle.

Blaise revint avec les trois verres et quand il trouva Drago aussi proche de Hermione, il fut beaucoup surpris. Il finit par déposer les verres sur la table, et Drago retourna à sa place et prit son verre en regardant Hermione. Cette dernière ne put cacher sa surprise envers les paroles que venait de prononcer Drago... _juste me libérer_... C'était ce qu'elle voulait ce soir. Elle lâcha alors un « Très bien » avant de prendre son verre, et d'y boire une gorgé sous le sourire des deux jeunes qui la regardèrent. Hermione sentit le liquide descendre dans sa gorge jusqu'à son estomac, elle venait de boire du Whisky Pur Feu, ce liquide qu'elle se promit de ne jamais toucher. Hermione sentit une chaleur lui monter à la tête et sa gorge lui brûlait horriblement.

\- Ça va Granger ? Tu es devenue toute rouge d'un coup ? dit Blaise Zabini en rigolant

\- De l'eau !

\- De l'eau ? Pour quoi faire ?

\- Pour boire _idiot_ !

\- Tu as déjà à boire devant toi, princesse. Tu vas voir, finit ton verre, et après tu ne sentiras plus rien.

\- Ne m'appelle pas _princesse_ , je suis loin d'en être une !

\- Aller, bois princesse, continue Zabini en voyant la Gryffondor s'énerver.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir, et pris ensuite une grande respiration, avant de finir son verre en une gorgée. Les deux jeunes Serpentard restèrent bouche bée, devant une Hermione qui venait de poser son verre vide sur la table. Celle-ci remarqua l'air surpris des deux jeunes, et sentit une chaleur monter, mais ce n'était pas la chaleur d'il y a quelques minutes, c'est une chaleur apaisante, qui lui avait fait oublier le passé l'instant de quelques secondes, en la libérant de tout ce qui l'inquiétait. Un fou rire lui prit quand elle vit que les Serpentards ne s'en remettaient toujours pas de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione était en train de danser sur la piste de danse avec Blaise Zabini qui la collait un peu trop. Mais elle s'en fichait, elle se sentait à présent plus libre que jamais, et ce soir elle se donna la permission de faire ce que bon lui semble. _Après tout ce n'est pas une soirée qui va lui gâcher la vie_. Quand la musique prit fin, Blaise posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de la Gryffondor. Hermione ressentit une sensation bizarre mais une sensation qui n'était pas du tout désagréable, alors elle continua le baiser en se collant un peu plus au Serpentard. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils se regardèrent un instant en rigolant avant d'aller rejoindre Drago toujours assis à la même place. Hermione s'assit sur Blaise en train de rigoler. Drago alluma à présent un joint et le tendit à Hermione.

\- C'est quoi cette cigarette bizarre ? Elle est plus longue des autres. Et puis... pourquoi vous consommez des trucs moldus ? Je croyais que vous les _détestiez_ !

\- Essaie et tu verras, dit Malefoy avec un sourire qu'elle connaissait très bien.

Hermione hésita un instant, devant un Drago Malefoy qui souriait en la regardant. Ce soir, juste ce soir elle s'était autorisée à faire ce qu'elle voulait, le temps d'une soirée... Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, elle prit la chose que Drago tenait, et tira une latte dessus. Elle sentit un arrière-goût différent comparé aux cigarettes qu'elle avait fumées ce soir. Mais elle tira une deuxième latte trouvant ce goût très agréable. Elle sourit donc à Malefoy, et elle comprit de quoi il s'agit. De la drogue moldue. Mais ce soir-là tout était permis, alors hors de question de faire marche arrière. Elle avait envie de faire quelque chose, elle s'avait qu'elle allait le regretter mais elle voulait le faire... elle tira donc une troisième latte en s'approchant de Malefoy, en se mettant à califourchon sur lui, pour ensuite poser ces lèvres sur les siennes en faisant passer la fumer dans sa bouche dans celle de ce dernier. Drago Malefoy était très surpris par la réaction de cette dernière, et ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais il ne se fit pas prier. Il continua le baiser en la serrant un peu plus contre lui, sous le regard de Blaise Zabini, et un grand nombre de personnes qui se trouvaient dans la salle. Une fois le baiser achevé, Hermione lui mordit l'oreille pour ensuite lui murmurer :

\- Tu m'as beaucoup provoqué ce soir Malefoy...

\- C'est mon comportement habituel Granger, ne te fait d'idée sur...

Malefoy s'arrêta tout de suite de parler quand Hermione bougea lentement contre lui en se collant complétement à lui. Hermione sentit quelques choses se former dans le pantalon de ce dernier et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, que dirait le Prince des Serpents si je lui proposais d'aller dans une endroit plus discret...

Drago Malefoy la regarda à présent dans les yeux, son regard noisette transperça son regard devenu à présent bleu azur. Hermione était toujours collée contre lui, et Drago fit descendre l'une de ces mains jusqu'en bas de son dos, ce qui ne déplut pas à la jeune femme. Drago finit par faire glisser une clé dans la poche arrière de la Gryffondor.

\- Rejoins-moi au premier étage, dans la dernière chambre du couloir.

Hermione fut vraiment surprise du comportement du Serpentard. Elle finit par se lever et aller s'assoir sur son fauteuil en face de Drago. Blaise passa le joint à Hermione et celle-ci l'accepta en continuant à fumer. Quand elle l'eut fini, elle alla sur la piste de danse en dansant seule. Elle fixa à présent Drago Malefoy, voyant que lui aussi l'observait de haut en bas.

\- Pourquoi l'as-tu emmené ici ? demande Drago à son ami à côté de lui, toujours en ne quittant pas Hermione du regard.

\- Goyle m'a tout raconté. Ce jour-là dans la salle sur-demande, quand tu n'as pas voulu les tuer, je savais qu'il y avait autre chose. Le fait que le Mage Noir voulait Potter en vie, n'était qu'une excuse. Cette fille, elle t'attire. Et je comprend très bien pourquoi, répond Blaise en regardant Hermione danser

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu penses Blaise. J'étais dans une position difficile à l'époque, le Mage Noir voulait Potter en vie. Mais je ne peux pas nier que cette fille m'intrigue. C'est la seule qui me tiens tête avec Potter et la belette. Ce soir, elle n'est plus la Miss-je-sais-tout qu'on conaissait à Poudlard, Blaise, et je vais bien en profiter, crois-moi.

Blaise lui lança un sourire, et Drago était là, toujours entrain de regarder une Hermione danser entrain de sourire de toutes ses dents d'une blancheur éblouissante. Ce soir là, il ne voyait plus la petite fille coincée qui était à Poudlard, mais plutôt une jeune femme qui profitait de la vie.


	5. Chapitre IV : Le Poudlard Express

Chapitre IV : Le Poudlard Express 

* * *

Hermione entra dans le compartiment, et s'assit en face de Drago Malefoy qui ne lui daigna aucuns regards. Hermione alluma une cigarette en attendant l'arrivée des autres Préfets, mais la porte s'ouvrit plus tôt que prévu.  
Hermione sursauta en voyant McGonagall, se tenant devant la porte du wagon. Malefoy ne bougea pas d'une trêve, toujours en regardant par la fenêtre. Hermione s'empressa d'éteindre sa cigarette et la jeta par la fenêtre sous le regard surpris et interrogateur de son professeur.

-Excusez-moi professeur, ça ne se reproduira plus.

-Je l'espère bien Miss Granger ! Ne me faite pas regrettez de vous avoir confié le rôle de Préfète-en-chef. Ce genre de produit moldu, n'est pas toléré dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et encore moins dans ce train. J'espère l'été ne vous a pas totalement retourner le cerveau.

-Je ne vous ferais pas regretter de m'avoir assigné ce rôle professeur, je le prend très au sérieux, mentit Hermione.

-Très bien, maintenant que ce fait est réglé, vous et Monsieur Malefoy, allez vous occuper des préfets de cette année. Je souhaite que vous montriez l'exemple si ce n'est trop demandé.

Hermione déglutit difficilement ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Drago Malefoy serait aussi Prefet-en-chef alors ? Elle n'osa pas regarder ce dernier, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis l'entrée de Hermione dans le wagon.

-Ah ! Miss Granger, Monsieur Malefoy, une dernière chose. Le château ayant été réparé et légèrement modifié, rien de grave bien sûr, s'empressa d'ajouter McGonagall en voyant le regard surpris de Hermione, juste quelques salles de plus, et des chambres de plus… Cette année les Préfets-en-chef auront leur propre salle commune, avec leur propre dortoir et leur propre salle de bain.

-C'est une plaisanterie ?

-Pas le moins du monde, Miss Granger.

Drago Malefoy rigola doucement ce qui n'échappa pas à Hermione qui se retourna vers lui assez violemment.

-Tu trouves ça drôle peut-être ? Il n'y a rien de drôle Malefoy !

-En réalité, c'est ta tête qui me fait rire.

Drago qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, pouvait sentir la rage de Hermione sans même la regarder. En effet la lionne ne s'attendait pas du tout à tout cela. Drago devait sûrement déjà être au courant, s'il n'a pas été surpris par cette annonce. Elle s'assit ensuite à sa place, ne répondant pas à Malefoy, agacée et McGonagall reprit la parole.

-Les préfets vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre, vous devrez leur expliquer leurs devoirs. Vous ferez mieux de vous changer Miss Granger, dit McGonagall avant de sortir du compartiment.

En effet, c'est la première fois que Hermione n'était pas vêtue de sa robe de sorcière en entrant dans le Poudlard Express. Elle prit donc sa valise pour sortir sa tenue. Elle lança un regard vers Malefoy, mais celui-ci ne lui prêta aucune intention ce qui commençait vraiment à l'agacer au plus haut point. Elle commença donc à se déshabiller pour mettre sa tenue. La jeune femme que Hermione avait rencontré sur le chemin de traverse, arriva devant la porte du wagon et vit Hermione de dos en soutient gorge, laissant apparaître un tatouage. Un Serpent. Une fois que Hermione finit de s'habiller correctement, elle n'osa pas entrer tout de suite et décida d'attendre les autres préfets pour entrer. Hermione vraiment agacer par l'attitude si _snobe_ de Malefoy, ne résista plus.

-Je peux savoir c'est quoi ton problème ?!

-Non mais sérieusement ! Arrête ce petit jeu, et déballe un peu ton sac. On va devoir partager un appartement ensemble une année, alors fait un effort.

-Ecoute Granger, je n'ai rien à te dire, fais ce que tu veux de ton côté, et je fais ce que je veux de mon côté. Après tout, les Lions ne se mélangent pas avec les Serpents, n'est-ce pas ? répond Malefoy qui était à présent entrain de la regarder.

-Arrête ça Malefoy. Tu crois que je me suis laissée faire ceci sans qu'il n'y ait une signification derrière ?!

Hermione était énérvée et avait soulever son t-shirt pour laisser entrevoir son tatouage en forme de serpent. Au même moment, Ginny Weasley entra dans le compartiment suivit de deux jeunes filles dont l'une était la nouvelle qui venait de beaux-bâtons qui avait suivi la scène depuis le début. Ginny regarda incrédule le tatouage de sa meilleure amie, qu'elle cacha tout de suite. Les autres préfets arrivèrent tout de suite après, et son regard se bloqua sur un Poufsouffle avec qui elle s'était amusée à ridiculiser lors d'une fête. Elle se sentit vraiment mal à l'aise face à ce jeune homme qui semblait être vraiment gentil, cette fille qui venait de beaux-bâtons qu'elle avait embrassé à cause d'un stupide défi, et surtout face aux regard interrogateur de sa meilleure amie à qui elle n'avait plus donné de nouvelles. Une fois que tout le monde était assis, Hermione commença son discours, leur présentant les devoirs qu'ils devaient faire et les consignes à respecter au cours de l'année. Une fois terminé, tout le monde sortit, à part Malefoy, toujours assis à la même place, Hermione, et Ginny.

-Hermione, je peux te parler s'il te plait ?

-Pas maintenant Ginny, plus tard si tu veux, mais je dois me sauver maintenant.

La Gryffondor s'échappa alors du wagon où se trouvait Ginny Weasley et Drago Malefoy, pour aller rejoindre une cabine plutôt bien cachée du train. Elle entra et ouvrit directement la fenêtre pour allumer un joint qu'elle avait emmener si l'ambiance devenait trop pesante. Après quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit et Hermione s'empressa d'éteindre ce qu'elle avait dans la main en le cachant. Tom entra dans la cabine où se trouvait Hermione, vêtu d'une cape de Serpentard. La jeune femme s'empressa de lui sauter dessus, soulager que ce ne soit pas à professeur mais assez surprise de le voir dans le train.

-Alors c'était ça le _secret-surprise_ que tu ne voulais pas me dire ! Petit cachotier !

Tom lui sourit, et lui pris ce qu'elle cachait dans sa main pour le rallumer, pour continuer à fumer avec la Gryffondor.

-J'avais loupé mes BUSES, expliqua le jeune homme

-Sérieusement ?! Les BUSES ? Même Ron a réussi à les avoir ! pouffa de rire Hermione

-Excuse-moi Miss-je-suis-parfaite, mais je ne suis pas très doué en ce qui concerne... d'étudier, rigola Tom en voyant la Gryffondor rigoler

-Je t'aiderai, mais c'est vraiment bizarre que je ne t'aie remarqué avant.

-Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'étais pas très doué en ce qui concerne d'étudier, sourit-il

Tout deux continuèrent à parler et à rigoler. Les deux jeunes partagèrent leur joint en rigolant et en se regardant dans les yeux avec un regard provocateur que seuls eux pouvaient en comprendre la signification. Tom se rapprocha de Hermione, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci soit bloquée entre lui et le mur. La Gryffondor amusée par le jeune homme, le tira par sa cravate pour le rapprocher encore plus d'elle et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Après quelques minutes, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. Ginny Weasley se tenait debout, devant les deux jeunes à moitié dénudés. Elle n'en croyait pas à ses yeux, elle ne reconnaissait plus sa meilleure amie. Elle devait à tout prix lui parler, et savoir ce qui lui arrive. Tom se décolla immédiatement de Hermione en apercevant la jeune rouquine et sorti tout de suite du compartiment laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules. Quand Hermione se rhabilla elle aussi, Ginny apercevra encore ce tatouage qu'elle avait vu plus tôt : Un serpent de taille moyenne dans son dos, resplendissant de son vert émeraude. Hermione pria pour que cette dernière ne l'eut pas aperçu mais en voyant sa tête elle comprit directement que c'était trop tard. Elle espéra donc que sa meilleure amie ne lui pose pas de questions, en se tenant à présent debout devant elle, la défiant du regard.

-Qui es-tu ? demande la rouquine en la défiant à son tour du regard

-Quelle question Ginny. Je suis Hermione, ce n'est pas assez évident ?

-Non. Je ne te reconnais plus. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles ? J'avais besoin de toi Hermione ! On avait tous besoin de toi ! Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? Tu as pris la fuite dans le moment le moins opportun ! Mon frère est mort Hermione. Fred est mort ! Que faisais-tu tout ce temps au juste ?! Pendant que Ron ne se levait plus de son lit et restait dans le noir toute la journée ? Tu as pensé à lui ? Oui, parce qu'il m'a dit que vous vous étiez embrassés pendant la bataille, vous étiez ensembles. Il était follement amoureux de toi Hermione, mais toi tu as tout gâché. J'ai passé un été horrible, maman n'a plus de force, et pleure toute la journée. J'ai dû m'occuper d'elle, de Ron, de Georges, je devais m'occuper de tout. Heureusement que Harry était là pour moi, et m'aidait à supporter tout ça. Mais ce n'était pas de lui que j'avais vraiment besoin, j'avais besoin de ma meilleure amie ! Papa n'est presque jamais à la maison, il passe le ¾ de son temps à fuir l'évidence.

La jeune rouquine était à présent en larme, entrain de crier sur Hermione avec tant de reproches et de tristesses. Hermione pouvait ressentir la douleur de Ginny, et elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été là pour elle. C'était l'un de ses principaux regrets d'ailleurs. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en voyant sa meilleure amie ainsi, en larme, toute faible, remplie de douleur et de tristesse. Tout ce qu'a dit Ginny était vrai, elle a préféré prendre la fuite, car elle savait qu'elle ne résisterait pas à toute cette tristesse. Mais à présent, c'est devenu encore pire, car elle savait qu'elle aurait dû l'affronter un jour où l'autre.

-Tu es égoïste Hermione, je ne sais même plus qui tu es, je ne te connais plus. Chaque jour, j'espérais recevoir une lettre de ta part, ou juste un petit signe, mais jamais rien. Alors maintenant je veux que tu m'expliques. Pourquoi tu nous as laissé du jour en lendemain sans rien ?

Ginny la regardait à présent dans les yeux, ses yeux rouges étaient remplis de larmes. Elle attendait une réponse, mais Hermione ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre, elle avait peur en réalité. Peur parce que ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne ressentait pas de douleur, de peine, de tristesse, et de regrets. Elle a bien été trop occupé tout l'été, pour ressentir quoi que ce soit en réalité, et c'était ce qu'elle recherchait, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas faire face à ses responsabilités. Elle voulait lui répondre, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle avait une douleur affreuse en elle en voyant son amie comme ça, en pensant à tout ce qu'elle avait laissé, sans aucun signe de vie. Mais elle devait se reprendre, la jeune Gryffondor, même en ressentant toutes ses émotions, était détendue à cause de ce qu'elle avait consommé plus tôt avec Tom, et reprit ses esprits.

-Je ne sais pas, Ginny.

-Tu ne sais pas ?! C'est tout ce que tu as à me répondre ?!

-Oui c'est tout ce que j'ai à te répondre.

Hermione sortit alors du compartiment laissant Ginny seule, incrédule face à la réponse de son amie. Ginny finit par sortir elle aussi en criant derrière Hermione. La Gryffondor sentit son cœur qui se resserrer en entendant Ginny crier ainsi, la dernière fois qu'elle avait entendu crier ainsi, c'était quand Harry avait fait croire qu'il était mort… Elle vit alors Harry et Ron sortir d'un compartiment ainsi qu'un grand nombre de personne pour voir ce qu'il se passait dans le couloir. Harry courrait vers Ginny en la prenant dans les bras, Ron se tenait devant Hermione agacée par la situation.

-Laisse-moi passer Ron.

-Non. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma sœur ?

-Je ne lui ai rien fais.

-Et je suis sensé te croire, c'est ça ?

-Crois ce que tu veux Ronald, d'accord ?

La jeune femme le poussa pour passer, et remarqua que Drago était appuyé sur le rebord du wagon des préfets en train de regarder la scène. Elle en avait à présent marre de tous ses regards sur elle, et elle sentait la colère monter en elle à grand pas. Elle remarqua qu'il y avait aussi la jeune femme de beauxbâtons qui la regardait avec timidité. Elle n'avait pas fait attention tout à l'heure, mais la jeune brune portait la tenue de Serdaigle qui lui allait plutôt bien. Elle constata aussi qu'elle ne connaissait pas son nom, ce qui la rendait particulièrement curieuse. Drago Malefoy était toujours là, en train de la regarder, ce qui commençait sérieuse à l'énérver. Drago Malefoy se tenait sur le pas de la porte, et il était si froid que Hermione en avait la chair de poule juste en le voyant. Elle remarqua que tout le monde était en train de la regarder avec de gros yeux, et des regards d'incompréhensions.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez à regarder ? Retourner dans vos compartiments avant que je ne vous enlève dix points chacuns, il n'y a rien à voir ici.

-A vrai dire, tu ne peux pas enlever de points quand il n'y a aucune raison valable, Granger.

Malefoy avait parlé. De son regard bleu acier, il regarda Hermione, toujours aussi froid et distant. Tout le monde regardait les deux jeunes d'un regard surpris, tout comme Ginny, Harry et Ron qui restèrent aussi bluffés par l'intervention de Malefoy ; lui qui profitait toujours d'une occasion pour que les Gryffondor aient des points en moins.

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires Malefoy, veux-tu ? répond Hermione d'une voix froide

-Ah vrai dire, ce sont mes affaires, Granger.

-Pardon ? rigole la Gryffondor

-Tu as très bien entendu. Je suis Préfet-en-chef aussi, et si ces personnes veulent sortir de leur compartiment, je ne vois pas où est le problème, répond Malefoy très calmement sous le regard stupéfait de tous

-Tu vas donc m'en vouloir toute la vie ? Réveille-toi Malefoy, je ne t'appartiens pas.

Sur cette dernière phrase, Hermione laissa un Drago Malefoy qui serrait les dents et les poings dans ses poches, devant le regard interrogateur de tous, ne comprenant absolument pas ce que cette dernière phrase de la part de la Gryffondor pouvait signifier. Le Prince des Serpents lança à regard de défi à tous ceux qui le regardaient, et parti ensuite se réinstaller dans son wagon. Il savait très bien que Hermione ne lui appartenait pas, mais il ne put s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Hermione était partie dans un compartiment vide, où Tom la rejoignit tout de suite pour attendre leur arrivée à Poudlard, ensembles.


	6. Chapitre V : La Rentrée

Chapitre V : La Rentrée

* * *

Poudlard. Cela faisait déjà une semaine que les cours avaient repris. Hermione n'avait pas adressé la parole à ses anciens amis depuis son arrivé dans l'école. D'un côté elle était plutôt réjouit d'avoir un appartement en commun avec Drago Malefoy, car elle n'avait pas à les croiser en retournant dans son ancienne salle commune et à supporter les regards des Gryffondor. En effet, tout au long de la semaine, elle a dû supporter un grand nombre de regard et de remarques qu'à présent elle n'y faisait même plus attention. « _Tu n'as pas honte ?_ » ; « _Miss-je-suis-une-sainte n'est si sainte que ça à la fin_ _!_ » ; « _Pauvre Harry et Ron !_ » ; « _Garce !_ ». Toutes ces remarques lui tambourinaient la tête, elle décida donc de prendre son matériel que lui avait offert Tom pour _se vider la tête_. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre au couleur de Gryffondor, et commença à fumer. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur un Drago Malefoy, bien évidemment, toujours torse nu dans cet appartement.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ?

Hermione le regarda en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir étant donné que c'est la première fois de la semaine que Drago lui adressa la parole. Elle acquiesça, puis regarda par la fenêtre en continuant de fumer. Le Serpentard prit une chaise pour s'assoir à côté de la Gryffondor qui le regarda avec un regard interrogateur, ne comprenant toujours pas. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté le Poudlard Express, elle n'avait parlé à personne à part à Tom et à quelques professeurs. Tout le reste du temps, elle est restée dans ce fabuleux appartement, presque aussi grand que son ancienne salle commune, seulement pour elle et Drago. Lui n'était presque jamais là, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, mais ça l'arrangeait en réalité, moins elle le voyait, mieux c'était... jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- Les profs commencent à douter de tes soi-disant maux de tête. Je m'attendais à mieux venant de toi, Granger

\- Je m'en fou complètement d'être crédible, Malefoy

\- Et donc tu préfères rester ici, toute la journée, avec ton produit moldu magiquement modifié ? répond Malefoy en prenant le sachet rempli d'herbe plus verte que d'habitude

\- Actuellement, je préfère oui, ça ne te dérange pas j'espère ? dit-elle en lui prenant le sachet des mains et en le reposant à côté d'elle

\- Fais tourner Granger, répond simplement Drago, avec son habituel sourire narquois qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis le Poudlard Express

Hermione ne comprennait pas ce que voulait le jeune Serpentard, mais elle n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire en réalité. Elle tira une latte puis le donna à Drago qui commença à fumer en regardant, lui aussi, par la fenêtre. Il était toujours torse nu, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point celui-ci était bien battit. En effet, il avait un très beau corps. Il ne se coiffait plus comme les années présentes, la plupart du temps il laissait ses cheveux libres d'aller où ils le souhaitaient. Des mèches rebelles un peu partout, un peu plus que d'habitude aujourd'hui. _Il devait sortir de la douche_ , pensa-t-elle, car il avait encore des mèches trempées, ce qui le rendait encore plus attirant. Drago Malefoy était à présent entrain de rigoler en regardant Hermione.

\- Je vois que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me relooker, Granger

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Malefoy

\- Tu ne descendras donc jamais de tes _grands hippogriffes_ , n'est-ce pas ?

\- Jamais, répondit Hermione avec un sourire au coin

\- Tu veux toucher peut-être ? répond Malefoy d'un ton provocateur, amusé par la situation.

\- Sûrement pas ! s'empressa d'ajouter Hermione sur le ton de la rigolade

\- Je sais que tu en rêves Granger, inutile de le cacher, si tu veux sauter sur moi, tu peux directement le faire, tu sais ? lui répondit le jeune en lui passant le joint

\- Je te retourne le conseil Malefoy, dit Hermione en prenant le joint, toujours en rigolant

\- Très bien.

Drago Malefoy ne se fit pas prier, et tira Hermione pour qu'elle tombe sur lui. Cette dernière fut surprise et tomba littéralement sur lui en laissant tomber le joint par terre. Seulement quelques centimètres séparèrent leurs lèvres. Drago brisa donc l'espace qui les séparait, leurs langues s'entremêlèrent dans un long et passionnant baiser. Hermione s'était à présent mise à califourchon sur lui, en se laissant entrainer par le Serpentard qui était très doux à sa grande surprise. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse, quand elle fit voler son t-shirt à l'autre bout de la pièce et en sentant la peau de Drago contre la sienne.

\- Miss Granger ! Mr Malefoy !

Minerva McGonagall était apparue devant la porte, bouche bée devant la scène que leurs offraient les deux Préfets-en-chef. Hermione scandalisée par ce qu'elle venait de faire, se releva tout de suite, en allant ramasser son t-shirt pour le mettre. Drago lui, avait son cœur qui voulait sortir de sa poitrine mais il reprit rapidement ses esprit pour se lever et se tenir devant son professeur. Il remarqua le malaise de la Gryffondor à cause de ses joues toutes roses, et il trouva la situation assez amusante contrairement à cette dernière.

\- Je vous cherchais, Miss Granger. Vos professeurs m'ont informé de vos nombreuses absences plutôt... suspectes, ils m'ont donc demandé de venir vous voir étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas accès à votre salle commune. Je ne m'attendais pas de vous trouver avec… Monsieur Malefoy.

\- Ne vous en faites pas professeur, j'allais partir de toute manière.

\- Pas si vite Monsieur Malefoy. Si je ne me trompe pas, vous avez un cours en commun avec Miss Granger, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Potion, c'est exact ?

McGonagall, voyant qu'aucuns d'eux ne niaient ce qu'elle venait de dire, continua :

\- Eh bien, je vous conseille d'enfiler le plus vite possible vos robes de sorciers et de vous diriger de ce pas vers la salle de Monsieur Slughorn, il vous acceptera même avec une trentaine de minute de retard.

\- Très bien professeur, répondit Hermione d'une petite voix

McGonagall commença à se diriger vers la sortie quand elle se retourna vers Hermione pour lui dire une dernière chose :

\- J'oubliais, Miss Granger, après votre cours de potion, veuillez passer dans mon bureau s'il vous plait. Et une dernière chose... n'oubliez pas de ramasser ce qu'il y a par terre.

Hermione regarda de quoi elle pouvait bien parler : le joint. Elle ne se souvint même pas l'avoir lâché, mais elle se sentait honteuse devant son professeur qu'elle respectait beaucoup.

\- Cela fait déjà deux avertissement Miss Granger. Ne m'obligez pas à envoyer un hiboux à vos parents.

La Gryffondor baissa la tête, et fit un signe d'approuvassions à son professeur, pour lui montrer que le message était bien arrivé. McGonagall, finit donc par sortir, à la suite de Drago. Hermione mit donc sa tenue de Gryffondor, et finit elle aussi par sortir en se dirigeant vers la salle de potion. Une fois devant elle s'arrêta. Elle se demanda si elle devait entrer dans cette salle, mais quelqu'un arriva derrière elle, lui déposant un baiser dans le cou. Elle se retourna pour savoir qui était cette mystérieuse personne, et il s'agissait de Tom. Hermione sourit en le voyant. Elle avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vu.

\- Il faut que j'aille en cours Tom, McGonagall est carrément venue dans ma chambre pour m'obliger à aller en cours

\- Je vois, tant pis, on se voit après alors ?

\- Je suis désolée... McGonagall m'a demandé d'aller dans son bureau après le cours, je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer

\- Ne t'en fais pas Hermione, ça va. On se verra dès tu pourras alors !

Le jeune homme parti en lui faisant un clin d'œil, et disparu au bout du couloir. Hermione hésita un moment avant de frapper à la porte de la salle de sa classe et d'y entrer.

\- Ah, miss Granger, je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter ! répond Slughorn d'un ton enchanté, il ne reste plus beaucoup de place, vous pouvez vous mettre à côté de monsieur Malefoy -qui vient lui aussi d'arriver- ou sinon de miss…

Il s'arrêta une seconde en fixant une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns que Hermione avait déjà rencontré sur le chemin de traverse.

\- Miss Delacour, Monsieur, répond poliment la nouvelle Serdaigle.

\- Merci !

Delacour ? Serait-elle parente avec Fleur ? Hermione remarqua que tout le monde la fixait à l'exception de Drago Malefoy, toujours les mains dans les poches. Elle préféra détourner son regard, et alla s'assoir à côté de la Serdaigle, qui semblait encore plus timide qu'à leur première rencontre. Sa timidité commença vraiment à agacer Hermione qui décida donc de prendre les choses en main.

\- On ne sait jamais vraiment présentée toute les deux, dit-elle en essayant de croiser le regard de sa camarade de classe, que dirais-tu de recommencer à zéro ? Enchantée, je suis Hermione Granger, dit-elle en lui adressant un de ses plus beaux sourires

La Serdaigle hésita une seconde en regardant Hermione, et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, finit par lui rendre son sourire. Hermione remarqua qu'elle était une beauté impressionnante. Elle devait sans doute être une velane, pensa-t-elle.

\- Enchantée, Hermione, je m'appelle Hannah, Hannah Delacour.

\- Serais-tu parente avec Fleur Delacour, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

\- En effet, je suis sa cousine.

Le cours se passa tranquillement, Hermione réussi du premier coup à préparer la potion que le professeur avait demandé, ce qui impressionna beaucoup Hannah. Hermione remarqua que ses deux anciens amis lui jetaient des regards de temps en temps, au contraire de Drago Malefoy. Lui, avait fini sa potion avant tout le monde, ce qui impressionna le professeur Slughurn car la qualité y était aussi. Hermione ne se souvint pas que le Serpentard était aussi doué en potion. Elle se souvint juste du petit Serpentard, orgueilleux, qui terrorisait les premières années, moqueur, mais, sûrement pas de celui qui se débrouillait en cours. Quand la cloche retentit, Hermione rangea ses affaires, salua Hannah, et se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Arrivé devant le bureau, Hermione frappa en attendant que McGonagall lui dise d'entrer et entra. Une minute plus tard, quelqu'un d'autre frappa, et Malefoy fit son entrée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir ici.

\- Très bien, asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît. Je voulais vous demander comment se déroulait votre rôle de préfets-en-chef, à tous les deux.

\- Très bien, répondent Hermione et Drago d'une même voix

Le professeur McGonagall les regarda tous les deux derrière ses lunettes, d'un air pas très convaincu.

\- Très bien… Si tout va bien alors, continuons. Cette année, nous avons décidé d'organiser un bal de Noël, étant donné la disparition de Voldemort…

\- … au plus grand regret de Malefoy, murmura Hermione en regardant par la fenêtre.

\- Je te demande pardon, Granger ? demanda le Serpentard les dents serrées

\- Tu as très bien entendu, Malefoy !

\- Je ne te permets pas de dire quoi que ce soit !

Les deux jeunes s'étaient tous les deux levés, face à face, serrant leur baguette aussi fort qu'ils le pouvaient, en se lançant des regards noirs. Hermione ne pouvait croire que quelques heures plus tôt elle avait embrassé cette ordure. Elle le detestait. Pendant sept ans, il lui a mis la misère, la traitant de moins que rien, et cet été, quand ils commençaient à s'entendre, il est partit sans laisser de nouvelles. La Gryffondor sentait sa rage monter en elle, tant qu'elle se tenait devant Malefoy.

\- Ah bon ? Tu ne me permets pas ? Et moi je me permets et je vais te dire ! Pendant sept ans, tu n'as pas arrêté de nous insulter, ta jalousie pour Harry était tellement forte que tu as fini par rejoindre les rangs de ce misérable Voldemort ! Tu as tué le plus grand directeur de Poudlard ! Parce que oui, tu l'as tué Malefoy ! Rogue avait fait le serment inviolable, mais encore là, tu étais trop lâche et c'est pour ça que ta mère s'est mêlée de cette histoire ! Si Rogue n'était pas là, tu aurais été mort ! Pendant que toi, tu étais avec ta misérable famille au côté de Voldemort, Harry, Ron et moi, on risquait notre vie tous les jours, essayant d'échapper à vos vulgaires mangemorts ! Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi le ministère ne t'a pas directement expédié à Askaban !

Drago Malefoy, sous le coup de la colère, c'était précipité vers Hermione, tenant à présent sa baguette sous son cou. Il était terrifiant, son regard était plus menaçant que jamais, elle pensait qu'il allait lui lancer un des sortilèges impardonnables, à l'instant précis. Elle soutenait son regard avec beaucoup de mal, elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait exagéré. Mais elle était tellement énervée qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'elle disait. Elle avait encore beaucoup de mal à accepter tout ce qui s'était passé. A présent, elle fixait un Drago Malefoy méconnaissable, elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état, il serrait tellement fort son bras, qu'elle commençait à ne plus le sentir.

\- ÇA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX ! cira McGonagall qui en avait assez vu, monsieur Malefoy n'est plus un _mangemort_ , miss Granger. Il a été jugé, et nous l'avons pardonné pour ses torts. A présent, Monsieur Malefoy, veuillez lâcher miss Granger.

McGonagal voyant qu'après une bonne minute, Drago ne lâcha toujours pas Hermione, fit un geste avec sa baguette, ce qui eut pour effet de faire atterrir Malefoy sur sa chaise. Hermione ne sentit plus son bras, mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était, ne voulant pas donner cette satisfaction à Malefoy.

\- Maintenant, veuillez-vous serrer la main tous les deux… MAINTENANT !

Voyant une McGonagall qui était en train de perdre son calme, tous les deux n'osèrent pas la contredire, et finirent par se serrer la main, sans même se regarder.

\- Très bien, je vais donc vous dire la raison qui m'a poussé à vous emmener ici. Cette année, nous allons organiser un bal de Noël. Nous l'avons bien mérité – oui miss Granger _Nous_ \- après tout ce qu'il vient de se passer. Comme vous le savez, vous êtes les préfets-en-chef, et vous vous occuperez de cet évènement ensemble.

McGonnall regardait à présent les deux préfets-en-chef qui avaient commencé à ouvrir la bouche pour protester, mais en apercevant le regard menaçant de leur directrice, ils ne dirent pas un mot et restèrent silencieux, sur leur fauteuil.

\- Cela fait à présent 4 ans que nous n'avons pas organisé de fête dans le château, – depuis le tournois des trois sorciers – donc j'y accorde une très grande importance et je ne laisserai pas de petites querelles gâcher ce merveilleux moment, est-ce bien clair ?

Voyant que les deux jeunes acquiescèrent, McGonagall sortit de son bureau deux carnets et les leurs tendit. Hermione en prenant le carnet dans ses mains, paressait curieuse. En revanche, Malefoy, ni apporta aucun intérêt en attendant les explications de son professeur.

\- Vous vous servirez de ce carnet pour noter tout ce qui concerne le bal. Seul leur propriétaire peut en voir le contenu, ce qui permet…

\- … aux fouineurs de ne pas fourrer leur nez dans des choses qui ne les regardent pas, dit Hermione en appuyant sur son dernier mot, sous le regard furieux de Malefoy

\- Merci Miss Granger pour cette intervention, mais oui c'est exactement ça. Ce carnet empêchera les curieuses ou les curieux, de fouiller pour en savoir plus sur ce bal. Ce carnet a aussi une autre propriété magique, pour vérifier ce que vous préparez et vous mettre en accord. Les deux carnets sont reliés entre eux par un sortilège, tout ce que l'un écrira dans son carnet, sera retranscrit sur l'autre. Pour apercevoir les notes de l'autre vous devrez pointer votre baguette sur le carnet en faisant de petits cercles et prononcer : _secretum_. Vous devrez consulter les notes de l'autre minimum, deux fois par semaine. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, vous pourrez, bien évidement, demander à vos professeurs, qui sont à votre disposition. Vous pourrez aussi demander de l'aide à des amis, mais seulement des amis de confiance, pour que les projets que vous serrez en train de préparer ne fasse pas le tour du château. Très bien. L'annonce du bal sera faite dans la grande salle, à l'heure du dîner, donc je vous demande d'être présent.

Le professeur McGonagall soutenait le regard des jeunes sachant pertinemment qu'ils s'absentaient souvent aux repas.

\- Des questions ?

\- Non professeur, répondirent les deux à l'unissons.

\- Vous pouvez sortir alors.

Drago Malefoy sortit le premier de la salle, pendant que Hermione rangea son carnet dans son sac. Quand elle se dirigea vers la porte, prête à sortir, le professeur McGonagall l'appella :

\- Miss Granger ?

\- Oui professeur ?

\- Asseyez-vous une dernière minute, je vous en prie.

Hermione redoutait ce moment, et ce maudit pour ne pas être sortit de cette salle plus vite. Mais elle alla s'assoir et regarda le professeur McGonagall qui la regardait à travers ses lunettes.

\- Miss Granger… Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Très bien professeur, mentit Hermione.

\- Hermione… je sais très bien tout ce que vous avez vécu, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous cacher derrière ce _soi-disant_ changement.

Hermione surprise par le changement radical de son professeur, avait un pincement au cœur, mais elle préféra rester neutre.

\- Professeur… avec tout le respect que je vous dois, il faut que j'aille en cours de sortilèges.

\- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, le professeur Flitwick comprendra très bien. Hermione, Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Weasley m'ont expliqué certaines choses. Je sais que pour vous c'était une épreuve très difficile, après tout ce que vous avez vécu…

\- … désolée, mais je ne pense pas que _Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Weasley_ auraient dû vous raconter quoi que ce soit ! Vous parlez beaucoup de ce que j'ai vécu, professeur, mais vous ne savez rien en réalité. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, mais il faut que je me rende en cours, comme vous le souhaitiez.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, Hermione sortit du bureau de son professeur, laissant celle-ci muette, une lueur de tristesse dans le regard. Une fois dans les couloirs vide, Hermione se dirigea vers sa classe de Sortilège, pensive… " _Comment pouvez-t-elle prétendre qu'elle savait tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ? Personne n'avait la moindre idée de ce que j'ai pu ressentir pendant tout ce temps que nous étions en cavale ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que Harry et Ron avaient-ils bien pu lui dire ?_ " Elle décida d'aller leurs parler une fois le cours fini, mais une main la fit surgir de ses pensées, et elle se trouva à présent face à Ginny Weasley, sa meilleure amie à qui elle n'avait pas donné d'explication. Elle n'avait plus vraiment la tête de se battre, McGonagall, Malefoy, et maintenant Ginny. Cette journée commençait vraiment à être épuisante.

\- Hermione, arrête de m'éviter s'il te plait.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas en cours de Sortilège avec les autres ?

\- Je t'attendais, mais ce n'est pas la question. Il fallait vraiment que je te parle…

Voyant que cette dernière commençait déjà à partir, Ginny prit son poigné les larmes aux yeux.

\- Il faut absolument que je te parle, s'il te plait ! supplia la Gryffondor aux cheveux roux.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire Ginny, s'il te plait, lâche-moi maintenant, il faut qu'on aille en cours.

\- Hermione… HERMIONE !

Hermione c'était retournée vers son amie, en plongeant à présent son regard, dans ses yeux remplis de larmes, et avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quelques choses, elle l'entendit murmurer quelques choses qu'elle n'entendit pas vraiment entre deux sanglots :

\- … seule… Serpentard…été…

\- Quoi ? Ginny je n'ai rien compris, Serpentard ? Eté ? Seule ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

La Rouquine regarda Hermione en s'essuyant les yeux en vain.

\- Maintenant tu veux bien me parler quand ça parle de Serpentard ?

\- Non Ginny, ce n'est pas…

Ginny lui coupa la parole, et lâcha d'un trait :

\- Tu n'étais pas la seule à trainer avec des Serpentards cet été !

Hermione resta figée face aux dernières paroles qu'avait sorti sa meilleure amie. Que voulait-elle dire par « _tu n'étais pas la seule à trainer avec des Serpentards cet été_ » ? Elle voulait en savoir plus. Ginny Weasley traînant avec des Serpentards ? Non ce n'était pas possible. Elle était au terrier tout l'été avec sa famille et Harry, faisant le deuil de Fred, Remus et Tonks… Elle s'en était voulue d'avoir ratée leurs enterrements, elle savait qu'elle était égoïste, mais elle ne pouvait pas supporter de retourner dans un endroit tellement rempli de souvenirs… Bien sûr, Poudlard aussi était rempli de souvenirs, mais elle était revenue pour son avenir, pour être diplômée. Mais à présent, elle voulait en savoir plus sur ce que Ginny disait, elle devait savoir ce qu'elle faisait avec des Serpentards. Elle entraina la rouquine -ayant repris ses esprits- dans les toilettes des filles, pour avoir plus de discrétion, car une conversation de ce genre au milieu des couloirs de Poudlard, n'était pas vraiment adéquat.

\- Ginny… que veux-tu dire quand tu insinues que je n'étais pas la seule à traîner avec des Serpentards cet été ? Et puis… Comment sais-tu que je traînais avec… _eux_ ? demanda Hermione qui commençait à présent à s'inquiéter.

\- Je t'ai vue Hermione…

\- Tu m'as… _vue_ ? répéta Hermione qui parraissait de plus inquiète.

\- Oui. Je sais ce que tu as fait cet été Hermione, tu n'étais plus toi-même, tu essayais de _nous_ échapper et je comprends…

Hermione rigola d'un rire froid, à présent distante de son amie, qui elle, avait l'air déterminée. Hermione voulait sortir prendre l'air, un air qui lui manquait depuis le début de la journée.

\- Ginny, tu as raison, j'essayais de vous échapper, je ne voulais pas vous revoir. Mais tu as tord sur le fait que je n'étais plus moi-même. Je n'ai jamais été aussi vivante que je l'ai été cet été, répliqua Hermione qui regardait Ginny droit dans les yeux

\- Arrête Hermione, tu vas me dire que boire jusqu'à ne plus reconnaître ta meilleure amie, c'est toi ça ?!

Ginny avait à présent crié, perdant patience, était face à Hermione, cherchant à voir ce qu'elle pouvait bien cacher. Voyant qu'elle ne répliqua pas, elle continua sur le même ton :

\- Tu ne te souviens de rien ! Tu ne te souviens même pas que j'étais là, un soir, et que j'ai tout vu Hermione.

\- J… je… Ginny, s'il te plaît…

\- Alors c'est ça ? La _vraie_ Hermione ?

\- Je me souviens parfaitement que tu étais là !

Hermione évitait le regard de Ginny, sachant pertinemment à quel soir son amie faisait référence. Mais elle pensait qu'elle n'allait plus ce souvenir de ce qui était arrivé, ayant eu confiance en un Serpentard qui lui promis d'effacer les souvenirs de cette soirée de la mémoire de la jeune rouquine. Mais apparemment, il n'en avait rien fait, ou avait loupé son sortilège. Elle se sentit vraiment honteuse à présent, devant son amie, qui cherchait toujours son regard.

\- Blaise n'a rien fait ? Comment ça se fait ?

\- _Blaise_ comme tu l'appelles si bien, m'a laissé partir.

\- Pardon ? Qu'a-t-il fait ? 

\- Attend… c'est toi qui lui avait demandé de m'effacer mes souvenirs ? Bien sûr ! Tu aurais été trop honteuse si je me serais souvenue de cette soirée, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle entendait. Comment Zabini avait-il pu laisser partir Ginny sans effacer les souvenirs de sa soirée ? Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Elle devait faire face à Ginny, elle n'avait plus le choix, alors elle regarda son amie dans les yeux.

\- Oui, je ne voulais pas que tu te souviennes de cette soirée. Je ne voulais pas que tu ailles balancer ça à Ron ou à Harry, ils ne m'auraient jamais pardonné, je ne pouvais pas risquer ça, même si je ne donnais plus de nouvelles depuis… tu sais, depuis la fin.

\- Et c'est seulement pour ça ? Ne te fiche pas de moi Hermione, je sais très bien ce que tu t'es faite tatoué, ce que ça signifie, je l'ai vu dans le Poudlard Express. Donc maintenant tu fais partie des serpents c'est ça ? Avec ce lâche de Malefoy ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… Je le déteste !

\- Vraiment ? dit Ginny, je suis sûre que tu es ravie de partager un appartement avec lui.

\- Tu es jalouse ?

\- Loin de là ! Ecoute Hermione… Je suis là d'accord ? Je m'en fou de cette soirée, je n'ai rien dis à Ron et à Harry, parce que je savais que ça briserait tout, mais s'il te plaît, ne me rejette pas, je suis ta meilleure amie Hermione !

Hermione avait à présent les larmes aux yeux, ne pouvant plus résister, sa meilleure amie lui manquait, elle devait bien l'admettre, et elle voulait profiter de cette année avec elle, maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle avait peur qu'elle ne veuille plus lui adresser la parole, et elle fut vraiment surprise, que même en se souvenant de cette soirée, elle veuille toujours lui parler. Elle devait surement cacher quelques choses, mais elle s'en fichait pour le moment, elle voulait juste serrer son amie dans les bras et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Les deux amies, étaient à présent enlacées, au beau milieu des toilettes des filles, juste avant qu'une porte s'ouvrit sur Hannah Delacour.

\- Oh… excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre ! réussit à articuler la jeune Serdaigle à l'adresse des deux filles souriantes.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Hannah, je te présente, Ginny Weasley, une amie.

\- Enchantée, je suis…

\- Hannah Delacour, acheva Ginny avec un sourire, oui je sais, Fleur m'a parlé de toi, elle m'avait prévenue que tu irais à Poudlard cette année.

Hannah sourit, et paraissait toujours un peu gênée avant de ressortir des toilettes des filles.

\- Je l'ai embrassé, c'est pour ça qu'elle a l'air aussi bizarre en ma présence je crois, dit soudain Hermione en rigolant, dévoilant ses dents blanches

\- Q…Quoi ? dit Ginny abasourdit par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre, tu rigoles j'espère ? Je croyais que tu aimais les hommes !

\- Détends-toi Gin', c'était juste un stupide pari ! ricanna Hermione avec un sourire

Ginny la regarda d'un œil soupçonneux, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir, mais elle finit par rigoler avec son amie, s'étant enfin retrouvées, elle ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment.

La journée c'était terminé dans le plus grand des calme, à la plus grande stupéfaction d'Hermione. Quand elle se retrouva enfin dans sa chambre, elle se mit au travail, rattrapant les cours de Sortilèges et de Métamorphoses qu'elle avait arrêté, en finissant ses devoirs de Runes, d'Arithmancie et de Botanique. Quand elle s'installa enfin dans son lit, elle s'endormit tout de suite dans l'obscurité, légèrement illuminée par la lune, en pensant à cette journée, qui avait été riche en émotion, ce demandant ce que le lendemain pouvait bien lui réserver.


	7. Chapitre VI : Un Souvenir

Chapitre VI : Un Souvenir

* * *

\- AHHHHHHHHH ! LACHEZ-MOI, LACHEZ-MOI, JE NE DIRAI RIEN !

Drago était allongé, dans sa chambre aux couleurs de Serpentard, il entendit crier quelqu'un. Il se leva précipitamment, enfila en vitesse son pantalon noir et sortit de sa chambre au pas de course. Les cris venaient de la chambre de Hermione, des cris de plus en plus aigus, et de plus en plus transperçants. Il les avait déjà entendus, oui, il devait faire quelque chose. Il entra dans la chambre de Hermione sans frapper, et il trouva une Hermione qui se débattait dans son lit, les yeux fermés, toujours en criant. Il se jeta directement sur elle, en essayant de bloquer ses bras en vain et en l'appelant de toutes ses forces.

\- Granger ! Réveille toi ! GRANGER ! DEBOUT !

Mais rien ne marchait, elle était en sueur, elle se débattait de plus en plus, mais Drago resta toujours au-dessus d'elle en essayant de la calmer, et surtout de la réveiller, en l'appelant et la rappelant. Il n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre crier comme ça, il voulait qu'elle se réveille, maintenant, tout de suite.

\- Réveille-toi ! s'il te plait ! HERMIONE !

Il vit alors deux gros yeux couleur noisette devant lui, le regardant, terrifiés. Elle avait arrêté de se débattre mais ses muscles était contractés. Drago était toujours sur elle, essoufflé, tenant toujours les bras de la Gryffondor. Il était très près l'un de l'autre, plus que quelques centimètres les séparaient.

\- Drago…

Hermione, elle, regardaient Drago Malefoy, torse nu, au-dessus d'elle, la tenant toujours, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle était en sueur, et elle savait pourquoi. Elle ne voulait plus y penser, alors elle se rapprocha du visage de Drago, en l'embrassant doucement. Celui-ci, se laissa faire, en collant son torse nu contre Hermione, qui elle, avait seulement une nuisette sur elle. Il la désirait, il la voulait toute entière, et personne ne pouvait les interrompre. Il tenait toujours ses bras, ne voulant pas les lâcher, voulant avoir tout pouvoir sur elle. Il embrassa chaques centimètres de sa peau après avoir enlevé sa nuisette et avoir lâché ses bras à grand regret. Mais son regard, ce posa soudain sur l'un des bras de la Gryffondor, où il y avait une plaie en cours de cicatrisation qui était assez profonde. Le Serpentard se bloqua et observa… « _Sang-de-bourbe_ » qui cicatrisait lentement, très lentement sur le bras de Hermione. Hermione avait remarqué ce que Drago observait, et il parut aussi terrifié qu'elle, en regardant cette cicatrice. Il resta figé plusieurs minutes, devant ces mots sur le bras d'Hermione, qu'il prononçait sans arrêt autrefois. Hermione ne savait plus quoi faire, elle se demanda à quoi il pensait, son regard toujours en direction de son bras, un regard d'un bleu qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant, et surtout, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Quand il détourna enfin son regard de ces horribles mots, il regarda Hermione comme il ne l'avait jamais regardé.

\- Drago, pourquoi…

Mais ce dernier se leva avant de lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase. Hermione contempla le Serpentard qui avait vraiment changé, que ce soit physiquement, que mentalement. Elle le regarda sortir, sans dire un mot, mais s'empressa de s'habiller, pour pouvoir le suivre. Elle entendait encore la musique de la fête derrière les murs de sa chambre aux couleurs vertes et argents. Il fallait qu'elle aille voir Drago, tout de suite. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre avec hâte, mais Blaise l'attrapa et la précipita avec lui au bar, où beaucoup de monde semblait l'attendre. Soudain quelqu'un l'attrapa au milieu de la foule, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient douces, elle avait l'impression de déjà y avoir goûté juste quelques minutes auparavant, mais ce n'était juste pas possible. Elle sentait quelque chose se glisser sur sa langue, comme un petit bonbon, qu'elle finit par avaler sans avoir vraiment le choix. Une fois le baiser fini, des cris retentirent, et ses sens se mélangèrent, elle avait déjà oublié ce qui venait tout juste d'arriver. Elle se dirigea en compagnie de nombreux Serpentards autour d'une table, où quelqu'un y était déjà assis. Un homme brun avec des yeux bleus comme ceux de… « non ! » elle chassa cette idée de la tête, et continua de regarder le brun ténébreux aux yeux bleus, avec une barbe de quelques jours qui faisait tout son charme. Elle finit par s'assoir dans un siège, en face de ce dernier, en ayant soudainement oublié la présence de la foule. Les Serpentards voulaient jouer ; jouer à un jeu qu'Hermione connaissait bien maintenant : _Feu ou Herbe_ (très similaire du jeu moldu _Action ou Vérité_ ).

\- Alors, rappelons les règles de _Feu ou Herbe_ pour les nouveaux, commença un Serpentard dénommé Nott qui tenait à la main une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu vide, cette bouteille sera sur la table, on commence avec un volontaire qui fera tourner la bouteille d'un coup de baguette. Une fois la bouteille arrêtée, elle pointera une personne, et cette personne devra choisir entre Feu ou bien Herbe. Si la personne choisi « _Feu_ », elle devra faire un gage choisi par la personne qui a fait tourner la bouteille, bien entendu après avec avoir avaler un shoot de Whisky Pur Feu. Si la personne ne veut pas faire ce gage, alors…

Théo Nott sorti sa baguette, et le bout de celle-ci devint rouge vivre. Celui-ci eut un grand sourire, avant de reprendre les explications :

\- Il recevra une brûlure de la personne qui lui a lancé le gage. Hermione, tu veux bien montrer ton bras ?

Hermione avec un sourire au coin, leva le bras où il y avait de nombreuses brûlures qui n'étaient toujours pas parties.

\- Ce n'est que le bras, une petite partie du corps, ricana Hermione, tu peux continuer Théo.

\- Oui, bien sûr Hermione, rigola Théo, alors où en étais-je… ah oui, donc si la personne choisit « _Herbe_ » cette dernière devra répondre à une question de la personne qui a tourné la bouteille. Bien sûr, avant de répondre à la question, la personne devra prendre une bouffée de ceci.

Théo tendit une sorte de cigarette, plus longue qu'à l'ordinaire, avec une certaine odeur, qu'Hermione connaissait plus que bien. Les nouveaux faisait une tête assez perplexe et hésitante.

\- Allons, ce n'est rien, juste un petite remontant, rigola Théo Nott, ceci est un joint, -comme les moldus aiment l'appeler- c'est de la drogue moldu, mais elle est beaucoup plus spéciale que l'habituelle. Elle est magiquement modifiée par notre chère Hermione Granger, continua Théo en jetant un regard et un sourire à Hermione qu'elle lui retourna, je crois que vous connaissez tous le Véritasserum –une potion qui permet à celui qui la bois de ne pouvoir dire seulement la vérité- eh bien, Hermione, après avoir examiné les propriétés de celle-ci, à réussir à les retranscrire dans l'herbe moldu. Donc si la personne choisit « _Herbe_ » elle ne pourra pas mentir même si elle le voulait. Cependant elle peut choisir de ne pas y répondre, mais même châtiment que pour « _Feu_ », dit Théo d'un sourire en montrant sa baguette avant de reprendre, bien, maintenant que tout est clair, je serai le premier à lancer la bouteille, pour vous montrer, alors QUE LE JEU COMMENCE !

Des acclamations s'élevèrent de la foule de personnes qui n'avait jamais été aussi nombreuse avant aujourd'hui, depuis le début de l'été. Hermione se sentait bien, elle était détendue comme jamais, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait avalé mais elle était contente de l'avoir fait, à présent elle voulait seulement s'amuser avec les personnes qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Théo Nott, fit un geste sec avec sa baguette ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire voler la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu qu'il avait posé quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle retombe sans que celle-ci ce casse et continua de tourner, avant qu'elle ne s'arrête sur une femme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noisette. Hermione rigola, en regardant la bouteille qui était tournée en sa direction. Elle regarda ensuite Théo en rigolant avant de s'exclamer :

\- Je choisis… _FEU_ !

Des exclamations retentirent, des rigolades, Théo Nott souriant regarda Hermione, un regard de défi. Tout le monde les regardait, en attendant que Théo prenne la parole pour savoir ce que devra faire Hermione, toujours assise sur son siège, un bouton de sa chemise laissant entrevoir un décolleté provoquant.

\- Très bien, Hermione… on va commencer doucement… je te met au défis d'embrasser, pendant 5 minutes… _Matt_ !

Hermione rigola avant de se lever et de se tourner vers Théo :

\- Ah oui, en effet, on commence bien doucement ! rigola Hermione, très bien, qui est ce _Matt_ ?

\- Moi, répond une voix calme derrière Hermione

Théo avait un sourire digne d'un Serpentard, et quand Hermione se retourna, elle le vit : le brun qu'elle regardait à son arrivé à la table. Hermione eut un sourire, comme celui de Théo, et ensuite elle se dirigea vers le dénommé Matt.

\- J'espère que tu es près, rigola Hermione

\- Je suis tout à toi, dit Matt toujours assis dans son siège

\- Je l'espère.

Hermione prit une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu plaine qui était posée sur la table, et rempli son verre avant de le vider d'un trait. Ensuite, elle regarda le brun d'un regard gourmand, et elle s'assit sur lui, avant de coller ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle sentit sa barbe de quelques jours, contre son visage, qui la piquait, mais ça ne la gênait pas au contraire. Elle entremêla sa langue avec la sienne, en se collant un peu plus contre lui, en oubliant peu à peu les exclamations de satisfaction qui résonnaient autour d'elle. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà goûté à ses lèvres, mais elle ne savait pas où et quand. Elle continua le baiser, en passant une main discrète (pensa-t-elle) sous sa chemise, qui n'échappa à personne. Elle entendit Théo Nott dire « _5 minutes !_ », mais elle ne voulait pas mettre fin à son baiser. Un souvenir remonta dans la mémoire de la jeune femme, et elle se rappela enfin où elle avait déjà goûté à ces lèvres. Bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas vu, c'était lui qui l'avait embrassé dans la foule, et lui avait glissé cette chose dans sa bouche, qu'elle n'avait pas hésité à avaler. Soudain, elle mit fin au baiser, et fixa Matt dans les yeux.

\- C'était toi.

Ce dernier sourit, et enleva la main d'Hermione de sous sa chemise, avant qu'elle puisse remarquer qu'il devait être bien battit pour avoir senti ses muscles. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas, son regard se bloqua soudain sur des yeux bleu acier, un peu plus loin. Un jeune homme blond, vêtu d'une chemise blanche, avec les manches retroussées mettant en valeur les veines ressortissantes de ses bras, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir. Drago Malefoy, se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle qui était toujours sur Matt. Elle devait lui parler, tout de suite, au plus vite. Il la regardait, sa mâchoire était contractée, et ses poings surement serrés dans ses poches. Elle se demandait si c'était elle la fautive, mais en voyant qu'il commençait à tourner les talons, et se leva, et commença à lui courir après, ne laissant pas le temps aux autres de dire un mot. Elle essaya de passer à travers la foule, sachant pertinemment que Drago était parti se réfugier sur le toit de l'immeuble. Elle bouscula tout le monde, cherchant à passer de plus en plus vite, voulant à tout prix voir le Prince des Serpentards. Elle bouscula tout ceux qui étaient sur son passage, sans s'arrêter. Des hommes essayaient de la toucher sur son passage, mais elle s'en fichait, elle voulait passer le plus vite possible, pour rejoindre Drago, mais elle se bloqua. Elle se retrouva face à une personne qu'elle connaissait plus que bien. Ses yeux d'un marron spectaculaire, ses cheveux roux… elle se tenait devant elle, Ginny Weasley. Ginny la regardait les yeux brillants, Hermione, elle, était choquée, elle ne savait pas ce que sa meilleure amie faisait ici, dans cet endroit obscur, rempli de Serpentards. Elle ne l'avait pas revue depuis la fin de la bataille, et n'avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis, esquivant toutes ses lettres. Quand Ginny commençait à ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, une image de Drago apparu dans sa tête, et elle s'éloigna de son amie, le plus vite possible, comme si elle n'avait vu personne. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler, déjà parce qu'elle n'était pas en état et puis c'était encore trop tôt. Quand elle arriva enfin vers des marches, elle les monta deux à deux, avant de se retrouver sur le toit, avec un jeune blond, assis dans un fauteuil.

Après avoir refermé la porte derrière elle, la musique ne résonnait plus, tout était calme. Le vent frais de la nuit la faisait frissonner, étant juste vêtu d'une chemise qui était à moitié ouverte, un short qui lui arriva un peu en-dessous des fesses. Elle ne savait pas si le Serpentard avait remarqué sa présence, mais elle s'avança doucement vers lui.

\- Malefoy…

Drago Malefoy sursauta, mais ne se retourna pas pour voir qui pouvait bien le déranger. Hermione sentit son cœur battre comme jamais, qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Elle ne savait pas. Mais elle alla s'installer dans un fauteuil à côté de celui de Drago. Celui-ci, voyant qu'elle s'était assise près de lui, fini par poser ses yeux sur le bras d'Hermione, mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait vu il y a quelques heures, maintenant il n'y voyait plus rien. Il détourna le regard, et continua à regarder au loin. La vue qui s'offrait à lui était magnifique, on pouvait y voir une grande partie de Londres, étant sur l'un des plus haut immeuble de la ville.

\- Joli le sortilège de dissimulation, Granger, lâcha Drago d'une voix neutre, en regardant toujours au loin

Hermione ne dit rien, elle jeta un regard à son bras, en sachant pertinemment ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus. Son cœur se resserra, repensant à cet évènement qui lui faisait toujours faire de mauvais rêves. Bellatrix Lestrange, sur elle, avec son poignard, inscrivant sur son bras « _Sang-de-bourbe_ » le plus profondément possible dans sa peau. Ensuite, quand elle n'avait plus de force, elle reçut à plusieurs reprise le sortilège Doloris, pour lui faire avouer, mais elle n'avait rien dit, elle s'avait qu'elle ne devait rien dire, Harry et Ron comptaient sur elle. Elle entendait Ron crier son prénom, et c'est ce qui la faisait résister, avant de succomber. Elle chassa ces images de la tête, avant de se tourner vers Drago Malefoy, toujours distant, contemplant l'horizon.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es enfuis ?

Ce dernier ne répondit rien, et resta muet face à une Hermione qui voulait avoir des réponses. Elle commença à perdre patience, elle en avait marre d'attendre pour rien. Elle finit donc par se lever, et se mettre face à Drago Malefoy, qui ne pouvait plus éviter son regard à présent. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, sans dire un mot, tous les deux soutenant le regard de l'autre. Drago rompit le contact, en détournant le regard, et Hermione était à présent furax, elle voulait savoir, elle en avait marre de ce petit jeu entre eux.

\- Arrête de me fuir, Malefoy !

\- Je ne te fuis pas, Granger !

\- Ah oui, vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu esquives mon regard ?

\- Je n'esquive pas ton regard, j'en ai juste marre de voir ta tête, c'est tout !

Drago regardait Hermione d'un regard menaçant, et celle-ci était à présent vexée. Sans dire un mot, elle tourna les talons vers la porte, voulant laisser le Serpentard seul. Elle en avait marre de son comportement. Une fois arrivée à la porte, elle avait l'impression d'apercevoir quelqu'un derrière celle-ci, mais c'était surement un tour de son imagination, personne n'oserait monter ici, sachant que ce lieu était réservé à Drago Malefoy. Elle posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, prête à sortir de ce lieu et à rejoindre les autres qui devaient sûrement mieux s'amuser qu'elle.

\- Attend, ne pars pas.

Drago Malefoy venait de lui demander de ne pas partir. Avait-elle rêvé ? Mais voyant que celui-ci la regardait un regard pesant, elle pensa que c'était bien réelle.

\- Pourquoi je devrais rester si tu en as marre de voir _ma tête_?

\- Je ne voulais pas dire ça.

\- Oui, mais tu l'as DIS ! dit Hermione en appuyant sur le dernier mot, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Drago se leva enfin. Il avait sa cravate noire défaite, ses cheveux blonds n'étaient plus aplatis sur sa tête comme les années présentes, ils étaient brillants, quelques mèches s'élevaient de quelques centimètres à cause du vent frais, il n'était plus aussi maigre qu'avant, il était plus musclé. Les manches relevées de sa chemise laissaient apparaître ses avant-bras où ses veines ressortaient. Hermione remarqua qu'il n'avait plus sa marque des ténèbres, ce qu'elle trouva vraiment bizarre, car même si Voldemort était mort, la marque devait rester légèrement encrée dans sa peau, elle était ineffaçable. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son bras même, où les mots « _Sang-de-Bourbe_ » devaient être présents, et elle comprit. Elle leva son regard vers Malefoy, pour le regarder, droit dans les yeux.

\- Joli le sortilège de dissimulation, Malefoy, dit-elle de la même voix neutre que le Serpentard lui avait lancé quelques minutes plus tôt

Drago Malefoy ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi elle avait dit ça, mais voyant que le regard de Hermione se dirigeait vers son avant-bras, là où sa marque devait être, il sourit avant de la regarder de nouveau. Elle avait les yeux qui brillaient, il voyait qu'elle allait bientôt craquer, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle sans défense, face au Prince des Serpentard en personne. Elle seule osait lui faire face. Il se contenta de la contempler, sans ne rien dire, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire, mais une chose était sûr : il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es enfuis tout à l'heure, quand tu es venu dans ma chambre ?

Hermione avait brisé le silence, elle en avait marre de rester là, sans rien faire, juste en échangeant des regards incompréhensibles avec un homme qu'elle ne comprenait absolument pas. Elle voulait des réponses mais il ne lui en donnait pas, et quand elle voulait partir, il la rappelait à l'ordre, à quoi jouait-il ?

\- J'ai vu… ton bras, finit par dire Drago en un souffle

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu étais présent quand c'est arrivé, tu as vu ses mots s'inscrire sur ma peau.

\- Je ne pouvais rien faire ! cria Drago

Il avait l'air énervé, troublé, mais elle s'en fichait, elle ne voulait plus rester avec lui. Elle ne voulait plus avoir d'explications de sa part, elle voulait juste partir le plus loin possible de lui. Il est devenu tellement… étrange. Un jour tout va bien, on peut s'amuser, et le lendemain, il joue au _solitaire-dramatique_ ! Elle en avait assez, quand elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte, celle-ci ne s'ouvrit pas, comme si elle était verrouillée. Elle sortit sa baguette pour lancer un « _Alohomora_ », mais rien ne se passa, la porte était toujours verrouillée. Elle se tourna vers Drago, et lui aussi tenait sa baguette.

\- Laisse-moi sortir, Malefoy.

\- La Miss-je-sais-tout ne sait donc pas déverrouiller une porte ? Impressionnant…

\- Arrête de jouer à ce jeu avec moi ! Je ne suis pas un objet que tu peux utiliser comme bon te semble ! Alors maintenant, ouvre cette porte !

Le sourire de Drago s'effaça, et se transforma en une grimace. Il commença à marcher vers Hermione d'un pas décidé, avant de la plaquer contre la porte et de coller ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hermione le poussa de toutes ses forces avant de lui mettre une gifle. Drago resta surpris par la réaction de la Gryffondor et rigola.

\- Franchement… tu t'y prenais mieux avant pour me frapper, Granger.

Hermione fit à son tour une grimace, et elle sentit ses idées se mélanger et une chaleur monter en elle, elle voulait Malefoy. La boisson faisait son effet, et elle rigola sous le regard d'incompréhension de Drago. Elle le prit par la chemise avant de le tirer contre elle, et de coller ses lèvres contre les siennes une nouvelle fois. Cette fois, personne n'interrompit le baiser, laissant leurs langues s'entremêler. Elle fit voler son chemisier et lui sa chemise. Au contact de leurs corps, tous deux sentirent leur cœur battre plus vite, en voulant toujours plus…

Une heure s'était écoulée, Hermione était en train de se rhabiller, Drago faisait de même. Sans dire un mot, Hermione se dirigea vers la porte, qui s'ouvrit tout de suite à sa surprise, laissant un Drago Malefoy seul avec ses pensées. Arrivée en bras des marches, Hermione remarqua une tête rousse qui n'était rien d'autre que Ginny Weasley. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler, elle savait qu'elle l'avait vu, mais elle traça son chemin comme si de rien était, se dirigeant vers la table qu'elle avait quitté plus tôt en toute vitesse à cause de Drago Malefoy. La musique résonnait dans sa tête, et elle se laissa entraîner par la foule, qui dansait, buvait, fumait sans relâche. Une bouteille était en train de faire le tour, et quand elle arriva jusqu'à elle, elle ne se fit pas prier et elle but une grande gorgée, sans même regarder de quoi il s'agissait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était en train de danser avec trois garçons qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, mais qui était assez mignon d'après elle. Son regard se stoppa sur Ginny Weasley, qui était toujours là, elle la regardait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ici, et surtout qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait. Mais elle l'ignora encore, se laissant entraîner dans une danse provocante, avec les trois garçons qui la collaient.

La soirée se termina seulement le lendemain matin, quand le jour s'était levée. La Gryffondor, monta -à l'aide des trois garçons qui l'avait collé toute la soirée- dans sa chambre, sous un regard perçant de Ginny Weasley, qui ne l'avait pas lâchée de l'œil de la soirée. Elle observa Hermione, entrer dans sa chambre avec deux garçons, et le troisième fermait la porte avec un sourire amère. Ginny avait du mal à assimiler tout ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu à cette soirée, elle préféra alors sortir de ce club, en laissant sa meilleure amie dans cet endroit glauque, se promettant de ne rien dire à Harry et Ron de tout ce qu'elle avait vu, pour éviter de leurs faire de la peine.


	8. Chapitre VII : Denis Crivey

Chapitre VII : Denis Crivey

* * *

Trois semaines c'étaient déjà écoulées depuis le retour à Poudlard de nos héros. Hermione et Ginny se parlaient normalement et rigolaient beaucoup depuis leur soudaine réconciliation, qui suscitait beaucoup l'attention d'une grande partie château. Quand elle se retrouva en compagnie de Harry et Ron, elle était un peu moins détendue, même si ces deux amis, eux, étaient très heureux de se reparler avec elle. Ils essayaient de ne pas aborder les sujets fâcheux comme l' _été_ , _la guerre_ , ou encore les _morts_ qu'a procuré celle-ci. Les cours étaient anormalement tranquilles, depuis que Hermione et Drago c'étaient disputés pendant le cours de _Défense contre les forces du Mal._ Le nouveau professeur était Percy Weasley. Il voulait faire une pause au Ministère de la Magie, et retourner à Poudlard, pour prendre soin des plus jeunes, et leur enseigner tout ce qu'il savait. Minerva McGonagall n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à lui donner le poste et elle était plutôt contente de voir son ancien élève refaire son retour dans le château. Une nouvelle semaine de cours avait commencé, et Hermione avait cours de Métamorphose à la première heure, avec le professeur McGonagall qui n'avait pas renoncé à son poste d'enseignante, même si elle était à présent directrice.

Hermione venait d'ouvrir les yeux, le soleil tapait contre la fenêtre, pour faire irruption dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne. Elle était dans un lit et dans une pièce aux couleurs de Serdaigle et allongé à côté d'elle : Michael Corner, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle. Après s'être souvenue des évènements de la veille, elle se rallongea sur le lit en se demandant à quoi elle pouvait bien penser hier pour être arrivée _ici_. Soudain, elle se leva d'un bond, se souvenant que la semaine venait de recommencer, et qu'elle avait McGonagall en première heure. Elle regarda rapidement l'heure et elle fut encore plus terrifiée après avoir remarqué qu'elle avait cours dans seulement dix minutes.

\- Tu es encore plus belle avec ma chemise…

Elle sursauta en voyant un jeune homme brun, la regarder de haut en bas, encore dans son lit aux couleurs de Serdaigle, les mains derrière la tête, en laissant apparaître ses bras et son torse musclés. Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait effectivement mit la chemise de Michael, qui rigolait en la regardant paniquer.

\- Tu ne peux pas louper les premiers cours ?

\- Non je ne peux vraiment pas, j'ai McGonagall, et je suis déjà au cinquième avertissement de sa part, je ne pense pas que le sixième va me plaire ! Je te garanti que tu as vraiment de la chance d'avoir été recalé en métamorphose pendant tes BUSES.

Micheal Corner rigola devant la remarque de la Gryffondor, puis il se leva pour aller passer ses bras musclés autour de la taille de Hermione, pour la coller un peu plus contre lui, et déposer ses lèvres contre siennes. Hermione, passa ses bras autour de son cou, en lui rendant son baiser. Elle était encore en culotte, avec la chemise du Serdaigle, et lui était seulement vêtu de son boxer. Hermione aurait beaucoup apprécié continuer, mais elle avait toujours une image de McGonagall énervée qui la faisait brutalement retomber à la réalité. Elle mit fin au baiser, et regarda le Serdaigle. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'elle pourrait encore un peu s'amuser… après tout, elle est déjà en retard, un peu plus ou un peu moins, ça ne changera pas grand-chose. Elle regardait alors Michael avec un de ses sourires charmeurs.

\- Micheal… ça te dirait d'aller faire un tour dans la salle de bain… pour se rafraîchir ?

\- Si gentiment proposé, je ne vois pas comment refuser cette invitation…

Hermione et Micheal se dirigèrent le plus discrètement possible vers une salle de bain libre, en s'embrassant de temps en temps sur le chemin. Une fois devant une porte d'une salle de bain, qu'ils espèrent qu'elle soit libre, ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau avant que la porte s'ouvre devant eux, laissant apparaître Luna Loovegood, toujours avec son air de rêveur.

\- Salut Micheal ! Comment ça va ? Tout à l'heure dans la forêt j'ai cru entrevoir un Ronflaks Cornus, c'est génial, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle toute contente en ayant toujours pas reconnu Hermione

\- Luna… Oui en effet, c'est génial, je suis très content pour toi ! lui répond Micheal d'un air moqueur

\- Oui merci Micheal, c'est gentil de ta part, répond Luna toujours rêveuse en ayant pas remarqué le ton moqueur de Micheal, puis elle finit par se tourner vers Hermione qui essayait de se cacher avec la chemise de Michea, oh, tiens, Hermione ! Tu viens faire un tour dans notre salle commune, j'imagine que c'est le nouveau pouvoir des Préfets-en-chefs ! dit-elle toute contente

Hermione resta figée devant Luna, n'écoutant plus vraiment ce qu'elle était en train de raconter. _Le nouveau pouvoir des Préfets-en-chefs_? Que voulait-elle dire par là, que Drago était venu ici, lui aussi ? Bien sûr que oui, elle s'attendait à quoi de sa part ? Qu'il reste calmement dans sa chambre pour étudier ? Hermione rigola intérieurement à cette pensée en imaginant un Drago Malefoy sage et gentil, mais elle chassa directement cette idée de la tête, pour interrompre Luna dans son récit d'un Ronflaks Cornus qu'elle avait aperçu dans la forêt, selon elle.

\- Luna, il faut vraiment qu'on y aille, je suis en retard en métamorphose, et McGonagall ne va pas me louper cette fois si je loupe le cours.

\- Oh oui, je comprends très bien Hermione, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, le cours commence dans 5 minutes, je dirais à McGonagall que tu arriveras un peu en retard, dit Luna en se dirigea vers la sortie en sautillant avant de se retourner pour ajouter, j'aime beaucoup ta tenue Hermione !

Hermione n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que soit, que Luna était déjà partie, laissant la Gryffondor et le Serdaigle seuls. Micheal pouffa de rire, après que Luna soit partie, en entrainant Hermione dans la salle de bain libre et en allumant l'eau de la douche.

\- _J'aime beaucoup ta tenue Hermione_ , finit par dire Micheal toujours en rigolant et en imitant la voix de Luna

Hermione lui donna un coup dans l'épaule ce qui le fit encore plus rire. La Gryffondor finit elle aussi par rigoler en se rappelant la naïveté de Luna, et en la voyant dans cette tenue, collé à un Micheal torse nu. Il entraîna Hermione sous la douche en la collant contre lui.

\- Luna a raison, cette tenue vous va à ravir Miss Granger, murmura Micheal

\- Je suis vraiment contente que cette tenue vous plaise, Monsieur Corner, dans l'avenir je me rappellerai de me promener dans les couloirs avec votre chemise, dit-elle d'une même voix avant d'embrasser se dernier

Hermione courrait à présent dans le château, dévalant les marches, pour se rendre à son cours de métamorphose avec une vingtaine de minutes de retard. McGonagall allait être furieuse en la voyant, elle avait été prévenue, encore un avertissement et elle aurait une punition amère. Elle doit reconnaître qu'elle a un peu exagéré, et elle a beaucoup de chance que McGonagall ne lui ait pas encore mis de retenu après avoir reçu cinq avertissements de sa part. Une fois devant la porte, elle tapa trois coups, avant d'entrer dans la salle, sous le regard interrogateur de Harry, Ron, Ginny, et d'un grand nombre d'élèves. Puis il y avait les Serpentard qui rigolait, mais elle ne les trouva pas arrogant contrairement aux années précédentes, elle voulait rigoler avec eux, mais elle savait que si elle faisait ça, elle aurait été dispensée de cours de Métamorphose jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Le professeur McGonagall qui était sur son bureau en forme de chat, se métamorphosa pour retrouver son apparence normale, et se retrouver devant Hermione.

\- Miss Granger, je suis vraiment contente que vous nous honorez de votre présence. Il serait peut-être trop vous demander d'arriver à l'heure ?

\- Non professeur, excusez-moi j'étais…

\- … chez les Serdaigle préférant la compagnie de leur capitaine de Quidditch, coupa McGonagall d'un ton sec

Hermione était surprise que son professeur de métamorphose soit au courant, et surtout qu'elle l'affiche devant toute la classe. Elle sentit son estomac se resserrer en étendant des murmures derrière elle, de plus en plus assourdissants. Quelques minutes plus tôt, elle était en compagnie d'un bel homme, et maintenant elle se trouva sous le feu des projecteurs.

\- J'espère que ça ne se reproduira plus, Miss Granger, la prochaine fois ne sera pas sans conséquence. Aller vous assoir à côté de monsieur Potter.

Hermione s'empressa de se diriger vers Harry qui était assis seul, à la grande surprise d'Hermione, lui qui était toujours à côté de Ron. Elle regarda un peu plus loin, et vit Ron à côté de Luna, puis elle comprit que c'était McGonagall qui avait dû choisir les groupes. Hermione s'assit à côté de Harry, un peu mal à l'aise, sous son regard moqueur. Elle sortit ses livres et sa baguette en ne disant rien et en écoutant le professeur McGonagall, qui expliquait une notion en rapport avec les sortilèges de dissimulation, qu'elle savait déjà pratiquer depuis sa cinquième année. Après qu'elle eut fini ses explications, elle distribua des escargots à tous les élèves d'un coup de baguette, qui serviraient pour s'entraîner à lancer le sortilège. Hermione fut la seule à réussir du premier coup, Harry en revanche n'arrivait pas à faire disparaître la carapace de l'escargot. Après trois tentatives, son escargot finit aussi par disparaître, contrairement à celui de Ron, qui après de multiples essais, avait seulement réussi à faire disparaître un œil. Hermione remarqua que Malefoy avait aussi réussi, son escargot avait disparu, mais elle n'était pas vraiment impressionnée, elle savait qu'il avait déjà utilisé ce sortillège à plusieurs reprises, tout comme elle. Elle croisa rapidement son regard avant de faisant semblant de se replonger dans son manuel de Métamorphose niveau A.S.P.I.C.

\- Vous n'êtes pas vraiment discrets, tous les deux, murmura Harry en regardant Malefoy

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là ?

\- Juste que vos petits regards, l'un envers l'autre, ne sont vraiment pas discrets.

\- Arrête Harry, toi aussi tu lui lances des regards à l'instant même, et je ne dis rien.

\- Tu caches quelque chose avec lui, Hermione, je te connais, ça se voit dans tes yeux, dit Harry en ne lâchant pas Malefoy du regard, ce n'est pas quelqu'un pour toi.

\- Harry, je ne fais rien avec lui, et même si c'était le cas, ça ne te regarde en rien.

\- Hermione, c'est un _mangemort_ !

\- Non Harry, _c'était_ !

La Gryffondor avait parlé un peu trop fort, et une partie de la classe la regardait de nouveau, ainsi que Malefoy, qui avait l'air un peu surpris. Hermione espéra qu'il n'avait pas entendu leur conversation, et regretta de ne pas avoir su se contrôler. Elle était entrain de défendre Drago Malefoy, contre son ami. Quand tout le monde c'était remis au travail, Hermione n'attendait que le moment de sortir de cette classe pour aller se détendre, car elle avait une heure de pause juste après.

\- Tu as raison Hermione, excuse-moi, c'est juste que des fois je suis…

\- … un parfait idiot ? finit Hermione en lui souriant

\- Exactement, je n'aurais pas pu mieux dire ! rigola Harry, alors comme ça maintenant c'est au tour de Corner ?

\- Oh tais-toi, il était là, j'étais là, je voulais m'amuser, voilà tout !

\- Oui, tu sais bien t'amuser, murmure doucement Harry, c'était aussi pour s'amuser après la bataille ?

Hermione sentit son estomac se contracter nouveau. Tout le monde rangeait à présent ses affaires ce qui signifiait que la fin du cours venait d'arriver. Hermione s'empressa de ranger les siennes, en filant le plus vite possible de la salle de cours, lorsqu'elle sentit une main se refermer sur son bras, l'empêchant de partir. C'était Harry. Hermione l'emmena hors de la salle, un peu plus loin dans le couloir, pour éviter que quelqu'un puisse les entendre.

\- Harry, écoute-moi s'il te plaît, il faut que tu oublies tout ça.

\- Comment veux-tu que j'oublie Hermione ? Je ne suis pas comme toi, pouvoir tout oublier du jour au lendemain, ce n'est pas dans mes cordes !

\- Ce n'était rien, tu n'arrives donc pas à le comprendre ? C'était juste sur le coup de… l'émotion !

\- L' _émotion_ ? C'est sur le coup de l' _émotion_ que tu t'es jetée sur Ron pour l'embrasser en sachant pertinemment qu'il était raide dingue de toi ? Après que Ron soit parti avec sa famille au terrier, et que nous deux étions restés encore un peu de temps à Poudlard pour arranger le château du mieux qu'on pouvait, c'était alors sur le coup de l' _émotion_ qu'un soir, on a fini par…

\- … Ne dit pas ça ici, Harry ! dit Hermione en regardant les élèves passer, Harry, on a juste fait une bêtise, il suffit tout simplement de l'oublier, ce n'est pas compliqué pourtant, ce n'est pas comme si tu ressentais des choses à mon égard !

Harry resta muet devant Hermione en la regardant dans les yeux, et la Gryffondor fut prise par un énorme sentiment d'horreur en voyant que Harry ne nia pas ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Harry, enlève-toi ses idées de la tête, tu es complètement dingue ma parole ! Tu ne ressens rien pour moi, alors arrête tout de suite ça !

\- Oui je suis dingue Hermione ! Je sais que je suis amoureux de Ginny, mais le problème n'est pas celui-là !

\- Alors c'est quoi ton problème, Harry ?!

Hermione commençait à perdre patience, elle en avait marre de voir son ami se prendre la tête pour des choses qui n'en valaient pas la peine. Elle s'était obligée à oublier cette histoire, pour éviter qu'elle ressorte un jour, mais Harry n'arrangeait vraiment rien en se comportant comme un enfant de cinq ans. Hermione continuait à jeter des regards aux alentours, pour éviter que quelqu'un puisse surprendre cette conversation, sinon cette histoire ferait le tour du château en moins que rien.

\- Essaie de comprendre Hermione, ce n'est pas compliqué pourtant !

\- J'essaie Harry, mais tu ne me simplifie pas la tâche !

\- Très bien, je vais te la simplifier, ta _tâche_ , comme tu dis ! Je n'avais jamais… _avant toi_ !

Hermione ne disait rien, elle restait silencieuse en regardant Harry, et avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Ron et Ginny étaient arrivés à côté d'eux. Au loin, elle remarqua un grand blond l'observer de ses yeux gris acier. Elle se demanda depuis combien de temps il était en train de l'observer dans l'obscurité. Drago Malefoy était très intimident par moment, comme à ce moment-là. Ses yeux avaient un pouvoir sur elle, qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer.

\- Hermione ? Hermione, tu nous écoutes ? demanda Ginny en regardant son amie d'un regard inquiet

\- Quoi ? Euh, oui, excuse-moi Ginny, tu disais ?

\- Ron a demandé de quoi « avant toi » ?

Hermione ne suivait plus du tout la conversation, et elle ne comprenait même plus de quoi ils parlaient, elle était concentrée sur le regard du Serpentard, qui ne l'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux. Elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir en la fixant comme ça, qu'elle intérêt il pouvait en tirer.

\- Quand on venait d'arriver, Harry a dit « …avant toi », de quoi vous parliez tous les deux ? demanda Ron qui avait le même regard interrogateur que sa sœur

\- Euh, en réalité…

Hermione ne savait plus quoi répondre, elle avait peur qu'ils aient entendu leur conversation. Elle jeta un regard discret à Harry qui semblait être plus calme qu'elle, en espérant qu'il n'ait pas en tête de tout balancer aux deux Weasley.

\- Oh, rien de grave Ron, je disais juste à Hermione que je n'ai jamais réussi à lancer un sortilège de métamorphose réussi avant elle, même si j'ai réussi au bout de trois essais avec le sortilège de dissimulation ! dit Harry sur le ton de la rigolade

\- Si ce n'est que ça alors, tu t'attendais à quoi aussi, on parle d'Hermione, mon vieux ! répond Ron en rigolant

\- Eh ! Ça va, je ne vous gêne pas trop, je suis encore là si vous ne l'avez pas oublié ! dit Hermione en tapant Ron amicalement

\- Difficile à oublier ! répondirent Harry et Ron en même temps, avec un ton dans leurs voix qui en disaient beaucoup plus au grand regret d'Hermione

Hermione faisait comme si elle n'avait pas rien remarqué de suspect, et elle voulait rester un peu seule pendant leur pause, avant de se rendre en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Elle salua donc ses amis, et décida de se diriger vers le parc -étant donné la belle journée ensoleillée- dans un coin tranquille pour éviter que quelqu'un vienne la déranger. Elle s'assit contre un arbre, et aperçu le petit carnet dans son sac, que McGonagall lui avait donné pour écrire des notes concernant le bal. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'avait toujours pas touché depuis que son professeur le lui avait donné, et qu'elle n'avait pas réfléchit une seule fois aux idées qu'elle pourrait avoir concernant ce bal. Elle sortit le carnet de son sac, et en le regardant mieux, elle remarqua que sa couverture était noire avec des reflets rouges et de légers reflets verts. Sur le dos du livre, il y avait les initiales « **H.G** » - qui voulaient sûrement signifier « _Hermione Granger_ » - encrées avec de l'or. Sur la première de couverture, on pouvait voir un Lion qui représentait la maison Gryffondor, encré à l'ancre rouge sang, alors que sur la quatrième de couverture, on pouvait entrevoir un Serpent, légèrement encré à l'ancre vert émeraude. Elle resta un petit moment, à regarder le serpent, qu'elle trouva très majestueux à sa surprise, lui rappelant celui qu'elle s'était faite tatouer cet été. Après avoir passé dix minutes à découvrir son carnet, et à observer les pages blanches, elle finit par sortir une plume et une petite bouteille d'encre noir, pour commencer à écrire sur la première page « _Bal de Noël_ ». Elle essaya de réfléchir sur le thème du bal, mais elle ne trouva rien qui valait le coup d'être écrit dans le carnet. Elle prit donc sa baguette, et murmura « _secretum_ » comme le lui avait montré McGonagall, pour pouvoir voir les notes de Drago qu'elle devait consulter minimum, deux fois par semaine, ce qu'elle n'avait encore fait. Le titre « _Bal de Noël_ », qu'avait précédemment écrit Hermione, s'effaça, laissant apparaître « _Fichu Bal_ », dans le haut de la page, dans une écriture qui n'était pas la sienne, mais celle de Drago Malefoy. Hermione fut surprise, quand sur la page d'autres notes étaient apparues : « Thème, idée première : Bal Masqué ». Elle observait pendant une minute les mots qu'avaient écrit Drago, en ne pouvant nier qu'il avait eu une très bonne idée. _Finalement ce bal ne sera pas si ennuyant que ça_ , pensa-t-elle. Pendant qu'elle écrivait le mot « _confirmé_ » à côté des mots de Drago, un groupe de jeunes garçons s'approchait timidement de Hermione toujours assise contre l'arbre, mais un seul garçon s'approchait d'elle, avec un petit bout de parchemin plié dans sa main.

\- Hermione Granger ? réussi à articuler le jeune garçon

Hermione n'ayant pas aperçu sa présence avant qu'il ne parle, ferma son carnet en vitesse, en regardant qui pouvait bien la déranger pendant sa pause. Un jeune garçon de Gryffondor, brun, aux yeux bleus, qui paraissait être en cinquième année. Elle se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir, ne l'ayant jamais vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle remarqua son groupe d'amis au loin, qui avait arrêté de rigoler au moment où elle avait posé les yeux sur eux. Elle rigola intérieurement en se demandant si elle était si terrifiante que ça, mais contrairement aux amis du jeune gryffondor, un groupe de jeunes filles la fusillaient du regard en murmurant entre elles. Elle en conclu alors que le garçon qui se tenait devant elle, devait être la raison de ses regards, et elle finit par lui donner son intention.

\- Oui c'est moi, dit Hermione en lui souriant ce qui eut pour effet de le faire rougir

\- Euh… désolé de te déranger, un grand brun de Serpentard m'a demandé de te remettre ceci, dit le garçon n'arrivant pas à regarder Hermione dans les yeux, et en lui tendant le bout de parchemin qu'il tenait dans sa main

Hermione prit le bout de parchemin que lui tendait le garçon, et l'ouvrit.

« _Hermione,_

 _Si tu cherches un petit remontant, j'ai l'homme de la situation… cherche Denis Crivey, et il réussira à te ligoter tout ce qu'il te faut._

 _Ps : Fais signe quand tu es libre, envie de te voir ma lionne._

 _Tom_ »

Après avoir replié le bout de parchemin, elle sourit en voyant le message de son ami, en se promettant d'aller le voir très prochainement, dès qu'elle le pouvait. Mais une chose l'avait surprise dans le mot, ou plutôt quelqu'un : _Denis Crivey_. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, il devait être en cinquième année, cette année, et il est dans la maison de Gryffondor. Collin Cirvey était son frère ainé, il était mort dans la bataille de Poudlard, maintenant qu'elle y repensait. Ils étaient tous les deux dans L'A.D (Armée de Dumbledore), et elle se rappelait aussi d'un petit garçon brun, qui voulait à tout prix faire ses preuves. Hermione regarda l'heure, pour voir si elle pouvait aller voir Denis Crivey, et en voyant que son cours était dans une quarantaine de minute, elle décida d'aller le voir, mais la Gryffondor ne savait pas où le trouver. Voyant que le garçon qui lui avait donné le mot de Tom, commençait à s'éloigner, elle se leva pour le rappeler et lui demander s'il connaissait Denis.

\- Attend, ne pars pas encore, dit Hermione assez fort pour que le garçon l'entende

\- C'est à moi que tu…parles ? dit le garçon surprit

\- Oui, répond simplement Hermione se tenant devant lui

Elle remarqua que le garçon, était assez grand pour son âge, il faisait sa taille.

\- Tu connais Denis Crivey ?

Le garçon paraissait surpris en entendant ce nom, et avait changé de regard, en étant devenu sérieux d'un coup, ce qui étonna Hermione.

\- Pourquoi tu cherches Crivey ? demanda le garçon d'un ton sec

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, dis-moi seulement si tu le connais, répond Hermione très calmement

\- Ouais, je le connais. Il est dans ma classe, on était amis.

\- Très bien, alors j'imagine qu'il n'a pas cours, si vous êtes dans la même classe. Tu sais où je peux le trouver ?

\- Sûrement dans son dortoir.

\- Très bien merci…

Hermione ne savait pas comment s'appelait le jeune garçon.

\- … Austin, Austin Adams, finit par dire le garçon

\- Merci Austin, dit alors Hermione en sentant sa curiosité se réveiller et en se souvenant l'emploi de l'imparfait du jeune homme concernant son amitié avec Denis Crivey, si vous _étiez_ amis, ça veut alors dire que vous ne l'êtes plus, pourquoi ?

\- _Ce ne sont pas tes affaires_ , répond Austin du même calme qu'Hermione avait fait preuve plus tôt

Hermione rigola en en entendant le garçon répéter les mêmes mots qu'elle lui avait dit quand il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle cherchait Denis Crivey. Mais elle voulait savoir, sa curiosité était trop élevé pour qu'elle le laisse partir sans qu'il lui ait dit la raison de cette rupture d'amitié. Hermione lui adressa alors un grand sourire, qui le fit rougir, à sa grande satisfaction. Elle remarqua que ses amis derrières murmuraient aussi autre eux, et Hermione savait parfaitement ce que ça voulait dire.

\- Que leurs as-tu dis pour qu'ils réagissent comme ça quand je les regarde, dit Hermione en regardant le groupe d'amis d'Austin

\- Oh… euh… rien ! Ne fait pas attention à eux, ce sont juste des idiots ! dit Austin en suivant le regard de Hermione, en se passant une main dans les cheveux

\- Tu leurs as dit que tu m'avais déjà embrassé, ou que tu allais le faire, ou un truc dans le genre, c'est ça ? rigola la Gryffondor en voyant Austin paniquer

\- Q…quoi ? C…comment… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

\- Bon, on fait un marché Austin, si tu me dis ce qui c'est passé entre toi et Denis, je ferai le nécessaire pour que tu mérites le respect de tes amis, dit Hermione en regardant Austin, un sourire au coin

\- Tu es sérieuse ? dit Austin d'un ton surpris

\- Oui, très sérieuse.

\- D'accord… Denis était mon meilleur ami, mais peu après la mort de son frère, il a changé, il est devenu bizarre, il ne voulait plus sortir avec _nous_ , _ses amis_ , expliqua Austin, et il ne restait presque jamais chez lui d'après ce que ses parents me disaient. Tu te demandes alors où il pouvait être s'il n'était pas avec ses amis, et qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Je me suis posée cette question pendant un bon moment, jusqu'à la semaine dernière, où je l'ai aperçu…

\- Que faisait-il ? demanda la Gryffondor qui écoutait attentivement le récit du garçon

\- Je ne savais pas trop au départ, quand il a sorti de sa poche des sachets pour les cacher dans une armure dans le couloir du deuxième étage. Mais après qu'il soit parti, je suis allé regarder ce qu'il venait de déposer, dit Austin qui continua en baissant la voix, il y avait de tout Hermione, des pilules, de petits flacons remplis de liquide bizarre, des herbes… Depuis, je lui en ai parlé, et j'ai essayé de le raisonner, mais en vain. Il s'est énervé contre moi, en me disant qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me voir, et que je ne devais pas me mêler de ses affaires. Ça m'a fait très mal de perdre mon meilleur ami, mais je ne peux pas le raisonner, la mort de son frère l'a affecté de la pire façon…

Hermione avait écouté Austin très attentivement tout au long de son récit, et se rappela que elle aussi, certaines morts l'avaient affecté d'une manière assez radicale. Elle regarda Austin, qui avait l'air assez triste, en reparlant de cette histoire, et elle lui prit la main en lui souriant. A ce contact, le garçon leva les yeux vers Hermione, qui ne comprenait pas et qui était de nouveau entrain de rougir.

\- Je suis si impressionnante que ça ? demanda Hermione en rigolant, et en le regardant rougir

\- Assez oui, murmura timidement Austin en baissant le regard vers le sol

Hermione sourit en étant un peu impressionné par la réponse de Austin et étant assez fière de faire autant d'effet. Elle se rapprocha de lui, et lui soulevant le menton pour qu'il la regarde. Hermione déposa ses lèvres sur celle d'Austin, en jetant un œil à ses amis qui restèrent bouche bée, et en remarquant certaines filles plus loin, lui jetant des regards encore plus noirs qu'à l'ordinaire. Après qu'elle ait détaché ses lèvres de celles d'Austin, celui-ci garda encore les yeux fermés un instant, puis il regarda la Gryffondor dans les yeux en étant encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà, si c'était encore possible.

\- Whaou… alors ce ne sont pas que des rumeurs… tu embrasses vraiment comme une déesse…

\- Des rumeurs ? rigola Hermione, tu ferais mieux de rejoindre tes amis maintenant, je te remercie pour tout.

\- Merci à toi, au plaisir de te revoir, passe une bonne journée ! dit Austin en lançant un sourire à Hermione avant de s'éloigner vers ses amis

Quand Austin rejoignit son groupe d'amis, ils l'acclamèrent en roi, puis finirent par s'éloigner vers le château. Hermione fit de même, après avoir rangé ses affaires, et décida de se diriger vers la tour de Gryffondor, pour essayer de trouver Denis Crivey. En ce moment, elle avait besoin d'un petit remontant car elle n'avait plus rien depuis maintenant deux semaines, et qu'elle en avait marre des cernes qui s'offraient à elle, tous les jours. Hermione avait beaucoup de mal à dormir quand elle ne prenait pas quelques choses pour chasser les mauvais rêves.

Une fois arrivée au septième étage, elle se dirigea vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui était en compagnie de son amie _Violette_ , pour se raconter les commérages de dernières minutes. Quand Hermione arriva devant le tableau, la Grosse Dame et son amie arrêtèrent de parler.

\- _Mot de passe_ ? rugit la Grosse Dame

\- _Centaure !_

Le tableau pivota pour révéler un trou dans le mur qui mène à la salle commune des Gryffondor. Hermione entra et le tableau pivota encore une fois, en refermant l'entrée de la salle. A son plus grand soulagement, il n'y avait personne dans la salle commune, à part deux filles de deuxième année, qui étaient en train de finir leurs devoirs et qui ne firent donc pas attention à elle. Hermione monta l'escalier en colimaçon au fond de la salle, qui rendaient d'un côté dans le dortoir des filles, et de l'autre dans les dortoirs des garçons. Elle arriva enfin dans le dortoir des cinquièmes années, et regarda les noms gravés sur les portes, en s'arrêtant devant l'une d'entre elle où le nom de « _Denis Crivey_ » était gravé avec trois autres noms qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle ouvrit la porte, et elle trouva un garçon châtain torse nu, allongé sur une fille blonde, entrain de s'embrasser sur un lit en baldaquin aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

\- Denis Crivey ?

Le garçon ayant remarqué la présence de Hermione qu'à cet instant, arrêta d'embrasser la jeune blonde, pour tourner la tête vers la personne qui les dérangeait.

\- Ouais, c'est moi et je suis actuellement occupée si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué.

\- Oui, mais j'ai besoin de toi, alors si ton… amie, pouvait nous laisser, ça serait très gentil de sa part, répond calmement Hermione

Denis Crivey soupira, avant de se lever et dire à la jeune fille de quitter son dortoir. Il prit alors sa chemise qui était par terre, et la remit sans refermer les boutons, laissant entrevoir son torse, assez bien dessiné pour son âge.

\- J'espère que tu as une très bonne raison pour me déranger, j'attendais depuis un petit moment avec cette fille…

\- Un peu trop jeune pour toi, non ?

\- Elle est en deuxième année, personne n'est trop jeune. Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite… Hermione Granger ?

\- J'ai besoin d'un flacon de Felix Felicis, et d'un sachet rempli d'herbe que les moldus utilisent pour…

\- … se détendre. Je suis un né-moldu, je sais très bien ce que les moldus utilisent comme drogue. Eh bien, ça c'était direct comme réponse, j'aime bien. Mais ça va te coûter cher, Hermione. Par tout hasard, j'ai déjà un élément de ta demande…

Denis Crivey ouvrit sa valise, en dessinant une croix à l'aide de sa baguette à l'intérieur, ce qui eut pour effet d'ouvrir une poche invisible. Il en ressortit un sachet épais, et l'ouvrit devant Hermione pour qu'elle examine le contenu. Une odeur assez agréable en ressortit, qu'elle n'avait plus sentit depuis maintenant deux semaines. Elle fouilla dans son sac, en sortant 10 gallions d'une petite pochette, et les posa sur la table à côté de Denis. Il sourit en regardant l'argent qui s'offrait à lui, et donna le sachet à Hermione qui le rangea directement dans son sac.

\- Combien de temps il te faut pour réussir à te ligoter du Felix Felicis ?

\- Une semaine minimum, ce produit est vachement rare à trouver de nos jours. Je te contacterai quand je l'aurais.

\- Très bien, je te donnerai le reste quand j'aurais la potion entre mes mains, Denis.

Quand Hermione s'apprêtait à sortir du dortoir, Denis Crivey l'appela en lui demandant si elle ne voulait pas rester encore un peu. Quand elle vit ce que Denis tenait dans ses mains, elle regarda l'heure, et son cours commençait dans une vingtaine de minutes. Elle réfléchit un moment, en se demandant si ça valait vraiment le coup de risquer de fumer avec un élève de cinquième année. Mais, elle en avait vraiment envie, ça faisait depuis deux semaines qu'elle n'aspirait pas de fumé de joints. _Le Démon_ d'Hermione remporta la mise, et elle se dirigea de nouveau la chambre de Denis tout souriant.

La chambre était enfumée, Hermione rigolait, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas rigolé comme ça. Denis Crivey rigolait avec elle, il avait enlevé sa chemise, en dévoilant un torse légèrement musclé. Il avait les cheveux décoiffés, de petits yeux rouges ce qui faisait rire Hermione car il affirmait être parfaitement « _clean_ ». Mais la Gryffondor était dans le même état, elle avait déboutonné deux boutons de sa chemise en faisant apparaître un dangereux décolleté qui n'échappa pas du tout au jeune garçon.

\- Tu sais, j'ai embrassé ton pote, Austin, tout à l'heure, dit Hermione en rigolant en repensant à la scène

\- Tu as embrassé Austin ? Austin Adams ?! dit Denis d'un air surpris en regardant Hermione incrédule

\- Ouais, il était tellement timide, ça me faisait vraiment rire.

\- Tu l'embrasses lui et moi alors ? essaya Denis avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux

\- Rêve pas Denis ! rigola Hermione, tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour moi.

\- N'importe quoi, on a trois ans d'écart ! Je suis sûr que tu as juste peur que ça puisse te plaire, essaya toujours Denis avec un sourire au coin

Hermione rigola en regardant le jeune garçon la désirer. Elle regarda l'heure, et là, elle poussa un cri et se leva en vitesse en remettant sa cravate de Gryffondor comme il le faut. Denis ne comprit pas, et continua à regarder le décolleté de Hermione qui était sous ses yeux. Puis voyant que la Gryffondor se dirigeait vers la sortie, il se leva lui aussi, toujours torse nu.

\- Tu vas où comme ça ?

\- En cours ! J'ai déjà 18 minutes de retards, je vais me faire tuer si McGonagall l'apprend ! Fais-moi savoir quand tu auras le Felix.

Hermione sortit de la chambre en vitesse, et dévala les marches qui rendaient à la salle commune, qui à son regret était beaucoup plus remplie qu'à son entrée. Elle essaya de ne pas se faire remarquer, même si plusieurs regards se posèrent sur elle en murmurant sur son passage. Une fois sortie de la salle commune de Gryffondor, elle se sentit un peu plus libre, et elle respira un grand coup, avant de se diriger le plus rapidement possible vers la salle de Défence contre les Forces du Mal. Arrivé devant la salle, elle tapa trois fois avant d'entrer, et comme elle se l'attendait, tout le monde la dévisagea, y compris Malefoy.

\- Hermione, tu as 26 minutes de retard, j'espère que tu as une excuse qui tiens la route ? demanda Percy Weasley d'un regard sévère

\- Ho… en fait, Percy, je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, dit Hermione qui ne trouva rien sur le moment et qui était dans les nuages

\- _Professeur_ ou _Monsieur_ , Hermione ! corrigea Percy toujours de son regard sévère, si j'ai bien compris, tu te présentes à mon cours, avec une vingtaine de minutes de retard, sans avoir une justification à me donner ?

\- Vous avez très bien résumé la situation, _professeur_ , dit Hermione en accentuant le dernier mot plus qu'elle ne le voulait

Hermione se tenait debout, Percy était à l'opposé d'elle, devant le tableau, et avait l'air furieux. Tout le monde les regardait, et surtout tout le monde était surpris de voir Hermione se comporter ainsi. Hermione, elle, se sentait plus que bien, elle avait un regard rêveur qui était similaire à celui de Luna Lovegood. Harry, Ron et Ginny regardèrent la Gryffondor sans dire un mot, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle avait. Ginny se leva, en regardant son frère, à la grande surprise de tout le monde.

\- Percy, euh… je voulais dire Professeur, s'empressa d'ajouter Ginny en voyant le regard furieux de son frère, c'est de ma faute si Hermione est en retard ! Je lui avais demandé d'aller à la bibliothèque pour me faire un devoir, car je… je n'avais rien compris aux consignes et qu'il fallait que je le rende l'heure d'après !

Devant les explications de la jeune rousse, tout le monde resta bouche bée, et Percy ne semblait pas être très convaincu par l'histoire de sa sœur. Harry et Ron, eux, savait très bien que ce n'était pas la vérité, car Ginny était restée avec eux, et qu'Hermione n'avait dit à aucun moment qu'elle allait à la bibliothèque.

\- Tu étais à la bibliothèque pour faire un devoir qui n'était pas le tien, Hermione ? demanda Percy toujours d'un regard sévère

Hermione fit « oui » de la tête comme une petite fille de cinq ans, avec un sourire, en regardant Percy. Ça faisait un moment que tout le monde murmurait en la regardant, et elle entendit des « Elle est bizarre », « Tu as vu ses yeux ? », « Elle n'a pas honte ? », mais elle ne faisait plus intention à ce genre de commentaires inutiles. Seul le regard bleu acier d'un grand blond la fit retomber brutalement à la réalité. Drago Malefoy, le visage inexpressif, observa la jeune Gryffondor, sachant pertinent pourquoi elle était dans cet état.

\- Bon… va t'assoir à côté de Ginny s'il te plait, et que ce soit la dernière fois, tu nous as déjà fait perdre cinq bonnes minutes, dit Percy en se retournant vers le tableau pour écrire à l'aide de sa baguette « _Les Maléfices contre le mal_ »

Pendant ce temps, Hermione se dirigea vers la table de Ginny, où elle était assise avec Harry et Ron. Ginny se rassit à sa place quand Hermione arriva vers elle, et Harry et Ron la regardèrent d'un regard interrogateur.

\- Ho ! Ne me regardez, je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça, face à Percy ! dit Ginny en chuchotant et en voyant le regard de Harry et Ron avant qu'Hermione arrive à la table

Harry, Ron et Ginny n'osèrent pas demander à Hermione pourquoi elle était arrivée en retard et dans cet état, parce que Percy ne les lâchait pas du regard pendant tout le cours. Quand le cours finit, et qu'ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, à la table des Gryffondor pour le déjeuner, ils osèrent enfin demander à Hermione ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas vu l'heure passer, c'est tout, pas besoin de s'affoler, répond Hermione en se servant une cuisse de poulet

\- D'accord, mais tu faisais quoi Hermione ? Tu nous dois bien une explication ! dit Ron en se servant trois cuisses de poulet

\- Non, je ne vous dois aucune explication…

\- Hermione… désolée de te dire ça, mais tes yeux te trahissent vraiment, prit le relais Harry en baissant la voix et en voyant que Ron avait commencé à ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer

Hermione ne répondit rien, et prit un petit miroir dans son sac pour se regarder. En effet, ses yeux était vraiment rouge, elle avait oublié de lancer le sortilège pour cacher ça, comment avait-elle pu oublier ? Elle prit sa baguette entre ses doigts, et prononça une formule en fermant les yeux. Quand elle les ouvrit de nouveaux, elle se regarda de nouveau, et à sa grande satisfaction, ses yeux étaient redevenus normaux, mais elle, elle était toujours dans les nuages. Harry, Ron et Ginny ne l'avait pas lâché du regard.

\- Ca va mieux là, non ? dit Hermione comme si tout était normal

\- Hermione… tu consommes… _ces choses_? réussi à articuler Ron en la regardant de haut en bas en comprenant enfin, si tu te fais prendre tu risques l'exclusion, voir même un séjour à Askaban !

\- Oh s'il te plaît Ronald, on dirait _moi_ quand j'avais 16 ans, dit Hermione d'un ton calme, et puis toute façon McGonagall m'a déjà surprise à plusieurs reprises, et je suis encore là, à ce que je sache.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement pour Hermione, en oubliant le fait que Harry et Ron n'avait pas arrêté de lui faire remarquer la gravité de ses actes, et qu'elle pouvait risquer gros, selon eux.

Le soir, après qu'Hermione ait fini sa ronde, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : aller se mettre dans son lit et dormir. Il était déjà tard, mais à son plus grand soulagement, le lendemain, elle n'avait pas cours de la matinée, et décida donc de rattraper ses heures de sommeil. Quand elle arriva enfin devant le portrait qui cachait l'entrée de la salle commune des Préfets-en-chef. Elle prononça son _mot de passe_ et celui-ci se mit à pivoter laissant apparaître un couloir de quelques mètres, suivi de deux marches, qui rendait dans une salle commune très spacieuse. Au-dessus de la cheminé, un Lion et un Serpent qui bougeaient étaient sculptés dans la pierre. De nombreux portraits étaient accrochés dans la salle, tout au fond, il y avait aussi une mini-bibliothèque mise à disposition pour les Préfets-en-chef, deux canapés étaient installés à côté du feu, un aux couleurs de Gryffondor, et l'autre aux couleurs de Serpentard qui était occupé par Drago Malefoy et deux filles qui le collaient de près.

\- Tu veux te joindre à nous Granger ou tu préfères arriver défoncée en cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal ? lui lança le Serpentard en obtenant le rire des deux filles à côté de lui

Hermione ne fit pas attention à lui, et se dirigea vers l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait à sa chambre. Arrivée à destination, elle se déshabilla et prit un débardeur, qui lui servait de pyjama, avant de le mettre. Elle s'installa dans son lit, en repensant à Drago Malefoy avec ses deux filles qui allaient sûrement passer une nuit agitée. Chaque soir, il l'en emmenait une différente, elle commençait vraiment à perdre patience, _on n'est pas dans un pub, ici, après tout_ ! Elle se promit d'aller lui parler dès qu'elle le pouvait, car même pas un mois c'était écoulé depuis la rentrée, qu'il faisait visiter sa chambre à toutes les filles qu'il croisait. Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle n'était toujours pas entrée dans la chambre du Serpentard, mais après tout, pourquoi devrait-elle y entrer ? Etait-elle jalouse de toutes ces filles ? Non sûrement pas. Elle chassa cette idée de la tête, et continua encore à ruminer quelques minutes avant de s'endormir.


End file.
